


Когда красный превращается в синий

by marla666



Series: The Magic Place [2]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Other, Philosophy, True Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marla666/pseuds/marla666
Summary: Даже если квест с ключом Времени заканчивается не так, как Квентин изначально рассчитывал, ему не о чем жалеть. Они с Элиотом прожили вместе действительно счастливую жизнь.Предупреждения:- каноничная смерть персонажей в альтернативной сюжетной ветке- героям уже глубоко за семьдесят- много флэшбеков- есть отсылки к книжному канону





	Когда красный превращается в синий

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик входит в цикл "The Magic Place", который мы придумали совместно с чудесным автором [eliah_jan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliah_jan/pseuds/eliah_jan)
> 
> Моя огромная благодарность и лучи любви чудесной, внимательной и терпеливой [Luinil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luinil/pseuds/Luinil) за бетинг!
> 
> Другие работы серии:  
> ["Повелительница медведей"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511639) от [marla666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marla666/pseuds/marla666)
> 
> ["Небесная лиса"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465055/chapters/38560412) от [eliah_jan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliah_jan/pseuds/eliah_jan)
> 
> Список будет пополняться.

**Часть 1**

Теперь Квентин все чаще просыпается ночью: просто так, без очевидной причины. Он не чувствует недомогания, не мучается от беспокоящих его снов — последние несколько лет он вообще не видит их, проваливаясь в забытье, словно в плотную и темную толщу воды, выключаясь.

Он — максимальное здесь и сейчас, потому что спешить нет смысла, жалеть о чем-либо — тем более. Вдох свежего, вкусного филлорийского воздуха поутру, прикосновение теплой ладони Элиота к его пальцам, шершавая поверхность плиток мозаики — вот что есть у Квентина. О чем еще мечтать?

Наверное, можно списать эти ночные пробуждения на возраст — Квентин раньше слышал о том, что старики не могут долго спать, и теперь, кажется, понимает почему. Он ведь так и не заметил, как пролетели годы, зато отчетливо ощущает, как медленно проходят сутки: ночное время и вовсе тянется, словно густая смола, и он замирает, влипая в ее черноту, как неосторожное насекомое — дергается, пытаясь вырваться из плена, резко распахивает глаза. Медленно касается плеча Элиота, крепко спящего рядом: сердце почти привычно пропускает пару ударов, пока Квентин прислушивается к его размеренному дыханию — все в порядке. Вдох-выдох.

— Может, ты хотя бы начнешь храпеть наконец, как положено в твоем возрасте? — в шутку спросил его Квентин еще лет пять назад.

— И отпустить старческую бороду, как у тебя? — фыркнул в ответ Элиот. Они сидели на расстеленном покрывале на берегу реки, куда выбирались в последнее время не особенно часто, и обсуждали полученное пару дней назад письмо от Теда.

После долгих путешествий тот женился и осел на другом конце королевства, занимаясь разведением фруктовых деревьев.

Персики и сливы.

«Практически семейная традиция, — писал он. — Занятие ничем не хуже и не лучше всех остальных. Думаю, у каждого в жизни должно быть свое дело. Надеюсь, вы с отцом уже приблизились к цели».

Квентин, откровенно говоря, не знал, как ответить на письмо и как оценивать прогресс в плане сбора мозаики. Еще несколько тысяч ни к чему не ведущих комбинаций — это хорошо или не очень? Впрочем, после прочтения послания он думал не о квесте, а совсем о другом. Было так странно узнать, что теперь у него есть внуки, что где-то начался новый жизненный цикл, что все это будет продолжаться до бесконечности, даже когда их с Элиотом не станет: кто-то будет собирать персики и мозаику, выращивать кабачки, править королевством и спасать магию. Что все это уже происходит и еще произойдет. Наверное, именно это внезапно накатившее осознание собственной и чужой недолговечности подтолкнуло Квентина тогда озвучить свое беспокойство.

— Иногда я до чертиков пугаюсь посреди ночи, пытаясь понять, дышишь ли ты вообще, — признался он.

— Мне казалось, я еще не настолько плохо выгляжу, — отшутился в ответ Элиот, а затем положил руку Квентину на колено: привычный, успокаивающий жест. — Я в тебя верю, Кью. Ты и сам, если что, доведешь дело до конца.

Квентин не представлял, что на это сказать: лишь молча смотрел, как лучи заходящего солнца путаются в совершенно седых волосах Элиота, и, подумав, накрыл его пальцы своими.

Ему бы такую уверенность.

Сейчас им обоим за семьдесят, и Элиот, в отличие от него, спит все так же крепко и тихо, до сих пор гладко бреется, носит очки и обзавелся элегантной тростью с серебряной резной ручкой. Ни дать ни взять — король в отставке. Никакая жизнь в хижине посреди леса не способна убить в нем этого.

Квентин же никогда не чувствовал себя королем. Возможно, это просто не его роль, и его место здесь — в этом времени, в этой истории, в этой жизни. Было ли реальным их прошлое? Коронация? Брейкбиллс и Зверь? Иногда, проснувшись в полной темноте, Квентин начинает сомневаться. Может, я просто сбрендивший старик, думает он, поехал крышей, собирая дурацкую мозаику.

Он таращится в темноту, считает минуты, песчинками падающие из одной колбы мифических песочных часов в другую. За окном светлеет. Квентин осторожно, стараясь не разбудить Элиота, выпутывается из его объятий, садится на кровати. С некоторой опаской, будто боясь получить не тот ответ, он тянется правой рукой к предплечью левой, постукивает по нему костяшками пальцев. Звук по-прежнему глухой, деревянный: как доказательство, напоминание о том, что все было взаправду. Какой-то миллион рассветов назад эту заплатку, метку прошлого поставили на него лекари-кентавры, чтобы сохранить руку. Теперь этот протез — почти как сувенир из другой жизни. Временами он беспокоит: с годами Квентин начал испытывать фантомные боли в деревянной части руки, каждый раз недоумевая, как такое может быть. Иногда это случается раз в полгода, иногда — каждую неделю. Ноющее, неприятное ощущение зарождается в обычно нечувствительной деревянной части руки еще утром, уже ближе к обеду становится все интенсивнее, ползет вверх, сковывает левое плечо и часть шеи, отдает в затылок. Каждый раз из чистого упрямства Квентин старается не подавать виду, терпит сколько может, пытается сосредоточиться на том, чтобы плитки мозаики не выпадали из непослушных, дрожащих пальцев. Получается в основном плохо, и Элиот так или иначе вычисляет его еще до того, как боль становится невыносимой.

Как и в этот день: Квентин снова встает с кровати с зудящим ощущением под кожей, будто в чертовой деревяшке поселились маленькие, неугомонные жучки-короеды. До завтрака все еще идет вполне сносно, терпимо. Упорно игнорируя выразительные взгляды Элиота, Квентин даже умудряется ни разу не уронить ни одну мозаичную плитку. Во всяком случае, до полудня он еще как-то держится. К этому времени медленно нарастающая фантомная боль пускает ростки во вполне реальные, живые мышцы плеча, колет острой иглой шею — да так резко, что Квентин шипит сквозь зубы и, качнувшись влево, припадает на одно колено.

— Ну все, хватит, — решительно говорит Элиот, поднимаясь с плетеного кресла и направляясь к Квентину. — Нам нужен перерыв.

— Со мной все в порядке, — вяло пытается возразить он в ответ, хотя это уже бесполезно.

— Если бы сейчас здесь были твои внуки, ты бы подал им ужасный пример, Кью, — Элиот качает головой, останавливаясь рядом и протягивая ему руку. — Пример того, как бездарно и неубедительно некоторые люди врут.

— Я старался как мог, — Квентин даже делает попытку улыбнуться и, взявшись за протянутую ладонь, поднимается на ноги. С каждым разом провести Элиота удается все хуже, и Квентин сам толком не может объяснить себе, зачем вообще это делает.

— И толку было скрывать? — со вздохом интересуется Элиот, усаживая его на импровизированную уличную софу, на которой в беспорядке валяются подушки и покрывала.

— Потому что у нас мало времени, в смысле, его все меньше, — Квентин пожимает плечами и морщится от очередной волны боли: ощущается так, словно кто-то невидимый изо всей силы сжимает на его плече стальные пальцы. — Не хотелось терять еще один день.

— Сколько бы ни осталось времени, все наше, — говорит Элиот серьезно. — Еще один вариант мозаики в копилку к уже существующим ничего не решит.

— Или именно он и решит, — Квентин не собирается так просто сдаваться.

— Ты же знаешь, что это не поможет, — твердо заверяет Элиот, мимолетно касаясь его здоровой руки, а затем разворачивается и направляется к дому. — Никуда не уходи!

Квентин провожает до двери взглядом его идеально прямую спину, с досадой отмечая, что в последнее время Элиот все тяжелее опирается на свою трость. Они оба немного сдали за этот год, хотя особо Квентину не на что жаловаться. Разве что на застрявший в нем намертво кусок дерева, так некстати и резко напоминающий о старых ранах, о том, к чему уже не вернуться: о бесконечной истории нескольких молодых и не слишком прозорливых магов. Он неловко ерзает, опираясь на одну руку и пытаясь сесть так, чтобы боль в плече ощущалась не настолько сильно, замереть в наиболее комфортной точке, но становится лишь хуже: словно в плоть загнали под сотню рыболовных крючков и тянут в разные стороны. Впрочем, его мучения не длятся слишком долго, скоро Элиот возвращается, неся в свободной руке баночку с мазью из их собственноручно собранной домашней аптечки.

— Что, совсем плохо? — поравнявшись с Квентином, интересуется он и опускается рядом, отставляя трость в сторону. — Давай помогу тебе раздеться.

Квентин молча кивает, окончательно признавая свое поражение. Сегодня звезды сошлись так, что выбора не остается: будто в наказание за попытку игнорировать, болезненные ощущения теперь вгрызаются в него с особым, ранее невиданным остервенением.

Квентин тихо охает и прикрывает глаза, когда Элиот осторожно и быстро стаскивает с него рубаху.

— Потерпи немного, — раздается его тихий голос над самым ухом.

— Я сам виноват, — сдавленно констатирует Квентин сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Я этого не говорил, — отвечает Элиот, плавно разворачивая его к себе спиной. — Но вообще, ты совершенно прав. Молодец, что хоть признаешь.

Квентину хочется огрызнуться, но он оказывается способен лишь застонать, когда Элиот уверенно, жестко сжимает пальцами его плечо, ведет раскрытой ладонью вверх, к шее. Мазь густо и пряно пахнет травами, которые они вместе собирали прошлым летом, холодит кожу. Под закрытыми веками Квентина вспыхивают звездочки и хаотично летают белые мушки, голова слегка кружится от интенсивности ощущений — нервные окончания все еще горят огнем, но с каждым прикосновением становится немного легче.

— Надеюсь, это ты стонешь от удовольствия, — комментирует Элиот несколько минут спустя, поглаживая и растирая его закаменевшие от напряжения мышцы плеча.

— Как будто с тобой бывает по-другому, — фыркает Квентин, выныривая из какого-то блаженного ступора на грани боли и наслаждения. Пальцы у Элиота действительно волшебные, в каждом прикосновении — бездна силы и нежности. У Квентина теплеет в груди, сжавшуюся до предела глубоко внутри пружину медленно отпускает.

— Вижу, тебе уже полегчало, — в голосе Элиота слышна улыбка. — Погоди, сейчас будет еще лучше.

Элиот распускает его хвост, отводит волосы за правое плечо одним небрежным, легким движением, обхватывает шею ладонью сзади, медленно гладит. Квентин прикрывает глаза, замирает, не шевелится, даже дышит тише, осторожнее. Он все еще чувствует себя поломанным и больным, но от шеи вниз по спине расползается такое приятное щекочущее тепло, что спугнуть это ощущение не хочется. Элиот ведет рукой вверх, зарывается пальцами в его волосы, массирует затылок плавными движениями. Квентин уверен, что еще минута, и он попросту заснет сидя. Впрочем, чего-то подобного Элиот, похоже, и хочет добиться.

— Я знаю про твою бессонницу, — говорит он, тепло вздыхая Квентину в висок. — Так что тебе неплохо было бы лечь и отдохнуть прямо сейчас. Устроим себе выходной, мы заслужили.

Квентин не собирается спорить, он сейчас согласен на все, так что покорно позволяет Элиоту уложить себя, разуть и укрыть тонким лоскутным одеялом. Открывать глаза не хочется, шевелиться тоже, будто он находится под действием сонного заклятия. Квентин — камень, плавно и быстро опускающийся в темно-синюю глубину.

— А ты? — одними губами спрашивает он, не будучи уверен, что Элиот услышит. Но тот слышит.

— Куда я денусь, — говорит Элиот, укладывается рядом, обхватывает Квентина рукой поперек груди. — Спи.

И Квентин послушно засыпает.

***  
Он открывает глаза лишь поздним вечером: потерявшийся во времени, слегка дезориентированный после долгого дневного сна, но отлично отдохнувший. Рука почти не болит, голова тоже, только ужасно хочется пить и в душ — даже недолгая возня с мозаикой оставляет впечатление, будто на теле оседает несколько слоев пыли и песка. Квентин медленно садится и трясет головой в попытке избавиться от сонного оцепенения. Вокруг дома и площадки уже горят фонари, которые включаются с помощью магии, в их свете медленно танцуют цветочные былинки и кружат мелкие насекомые. Почти не шевелясь, Квентин пару минут невольно любуется картиной, которую видел уже тысячу раз до этого, вдыхает теплый вечерний воздух, который пахнет летом и листвой, а еще — чем-то неуловимо филлорийским, сладким с горчинкой. Обычно Элиот шутит, что это просто опиум, но он определенно понимает, что Квентин имеет в виду.

Оглянувшись, он понимает, что самого Элиота нигде не видно: возможно, он в доме. Или решил пройтись к реке и поболтать со старым карасем — по мнению Квентина, общительная рыбина должна была всплыть кверху брюхом еще лет тридцать назад, но законы волшебной страны подчас непредсказуемы. Так что будет неудивительно, если карась еще и их переживет.

Квентин обувается, поднимается на крыльцо и выпивает почти треть воды из стоящего там зачарованного кувшина, жидкость в нем всегда остается одной и той же температуры.

Все еще чувствуя на языке вкус и прохладу воды, которую они набирают в ближайшем колодце, Квентин обходит дом и идет в построенный ими там душ — конечно, хотелось бы понять, куда запропастился Элиот, но сначала неплохо смыть с себя мозаичную пыль и остатки сна. Вода в баке оказывается теплая: либо нагрелась за день, либо Элиот побывал здесь совсем недавно. Обычно они регулируют температуру с помощью несложных заклинаний, здесь вообще все дышит магией, не обязательно даже быть волшебником, чтобы пользоваться ею: урожаи быстро всходят на магической почве без всякого навоза, экосистема саморегулируется буквально на глазах. Мир работает так, как нужно, и никого особо не интересует, почему все именно так и что будет, если убрать из Филлори волшебство. И Квентина не интересовало тоже, он был слишком зациклен на том, как не хватало магии лично ему, в его маленькой эгоистичной вселенной. Уже долгие годы глядя на жизнь волшебной страны изнутри, ему несложно представить, в какое мрачное и реалистичное средневековье все превратится из яркой, пусть и не совсем детской сказки. Ладно, Элиот тоже рассказал много чего впечатляющего, о чем Квентин и не подозревал. Неурожайность, голод, болезни, катастрофические изменения климата и географии. Удастся ли им что-то исправить, на что-то повлиять для той, будущей Филлори? Кажется, не бывало и дня, чтобы Квентин не думал об этом. В разное время бесполезное прокручивание этой мысли в голове вызывало совершенно разные эмоции — злость, отчаяние, тоску. Сейчас Квентин вспоминает об этом скорее по привычке и без особой уверенности, что ответ ему так уж важен.

После водных процедур он чувствует себя почти полностью обновленным, а еще слишком голым в одном обернутом вокруг бедер полотенце, хотя стесняться здесь определенно некого. С Элиотом он сталкивается на входе в дом, в дверном проеме.

— Квентин, — вид у Элиота такой, будто он с нетерпением ждал его появления. — Как самочувствие?

— Ну, я уже больше не старая развалина, — усмехается Квентин и бросает вопросительный взгляд на холщовую сумку в его руках. — Ты куда-то собрался?

— Мы собрались, — поправляет его Элиот. — У меня на тебя планы. Так что собирайся. Устроим себе поздний ужин и пойдем.

— Куда? — вопрос лишь чистая формальность. Собственно говоря, Квентин готов закрыть глаза, протянуть Элиоту руку и послушно шагать вперед, куда бы тот его ни повел.

— В лес, конечно, раз нормального аналога ночных клубов здесь до сих пор не придумали, — пожимает плечами тот. — На самом деле, ты знаешь, куда. И, согласно нашим старым записям, день как раз подходящий.

— О, — только и говорит Квентин. — Здорово.

Они нашли это место совершенно случайно лет эдак пятнадцать назад. Все началось с очередной вылазки на местный рынок, где Квентин услышал, что в их лесу объявился филин-прорицатель: да, говорящие животные были не редкостью в Филлори, но вот магические существа наподобие Белой Дамы, Павлина или описанной в книгах Лошадки являлись людям очень редко и считались скорее мифами, чем реальностью. Но в том, что они настоящие, довелось убедиться на личном опыте, так что, услышав о птице, которая предсказывает судьбу, Квентин загорелся идеей ее поймать.

В результате они провели на рынке пару дополнительных часов, перемещаясь от одного лотка к другому и внимательно вслушиваясь в любую информацию о том, кто, где и когда видел в последний раз магического филина. Говорили: он предрек смерть местному охотнику, но пока тот еще был жив-живехонек, хоть и перепуган до чертиков. Говорили: птица видит только самое важное и по пустякам ее и беспокоить не стоит, иначе навлечешь на себя беду.

— У нас определенно не пустяк, — вслух убеждал себя Квентин на обратном пути.

— А что ты, собственно, хотел бы узнать? — поинтересовался Элиот скучающим тоном, хотя и было очевидно, что идеей поймать филина он загорелся не меньше Квентина.

— Я не знаю, — честно признался тот в ответ. — Судя по рассказам, он все равно не ответит на прямые вопросы, но способен сказать нечто важное о твоей судьбе. Может, мы услышим подсказку, хоть что-то, что поможет нам с квестом.

— Ага, — кивнул Элиот со всей возможной серьезностью. — Или скажет, что мы умрем, хотя это не новость. Или что все наши усилия напрасны. Что ж, я в любом случае в деле: мы должны использовать все шансы.

Они начали сборы как только стемнело. До этого момента Квентин разве что не ерзал на месте в предвкушении приключения. Приключения в приключении внутри еще одного приключения. Элиот то и дело бросал на него долгие взгляды, но от комментариев удержался, хотя на его месте Квентин бы обязательно сказал, что пора уже и угомониться. Не то чтобы он мог это сделать на самом деле.

Прихватив с собой немного провизии на случай, если придется задержаться в пути, они выдвинулись на юг — в ту сторону, где, предположительно, филин проклял незадачливого охотника. За спиной у каждого висели лук и стрелы, без которых выслеживать магических животных было бессмысленно. Квентин втайне считал, что стреляет лучше Элиота: хоть их регулярные полушутливые соревнования в меткости и не выявили явного лидера, но все же Белую Даму в свое время поймал именно он. Впрочем, в тот день у них обоих как раз появился шанс проверить свою удачливость и сноровку в полевых условиях. То есть это Квентин так считал, на деле же выслеживание птицы-прорицателя оказалось довольно скучным. Пару часов они с Элиотом бодро и сосредоточенно шагали сквозь чащу в заданном направлении, то и дело прислушиваясь и оглядываясь по сторонам, потом брели по наитию, уже не оборачиваясь на каждый шорох и негромко переговариваясь. Квентин перестал четко понимать, где относительно своего дома они находятся, когда по правую руку от него, где-то совсем рядом на дереве заухал филин.

— Уверен, это он, — шепотом сказал он Элиоту и потянулся к висящему за спиной луку.

Тот кивнул и тоже взял на изготовку лук со стрелой, подобрался, посерьезнел. Прежде чем двинуться вперед, Квентин позволил себе отвлечься и несколько мгновений полюбоваться тем, как завораживающе красиво выглядел в полутьме Элиот с оружием. Тот не очень-то любил убивать живых существ, но луком владел хорошо, держа его с немного утомленным, но уверенным видом, так и заявляющим: я не хочу этого делать, но если что — вам не поздоровится.

Впереди захлопали крылья большой птицы, напоминая Квентину о цели путешествия, и они медленно двинулись вперед. Но спустя каких-то двадцать шагов уханье внезапно раздалось сзади, а затем — почти сразу же — слева и справа.

— Совы не то, чем они кажутся, Кью, — констатировал Элиот, опуская стрелу. Его, похоже, веселила ситуация.

— Да они просто издеваются! — не сдержал возмущения Квентин. Он знал, что охота на магических животных может стать делом не одного дня и, возможно, даже не недели, но все равно нервничал.

— Не кипятись, — Элиот закинул лук за спину и тронул Квентина за плечо. — У нас еще полночи впереди. И, если захочешь, вся следующая тоже.

— Да-да, а мы — умные, смелые и очень терпеливые, — проворчал Квентин скорее по привычке, чем из-за того, что был по-настоящему недоволен. — Есть идеи, куда пойдем дальше?

— Налево? — предположил Элиот и замер, прислушиваясь. — Мне кажется, оттуда доносится музыка. Возможно, там есть люди, которые что-то видели или слышали об этой птичке.

Квентин тоже прислушался: ему удалось уловить отдаленные мелодичные отзвуки чего-то похожего на перезвон маленьких колокольчиков. Даже с этого расстояния звук манил, интриговал, будто звал подойти поближе, так что Квентин согласно кивнул и, убрав оружие, пошел следом за Элиотом. Через четверть мили впереди из-за стволов часто растущих деревьев забрезжил свет: мягкий, рассеянный, слабо мерцающий. Музыка слышалась отчетливее, но не стала намного громче — Квентин все никак не мог понять, что это такое. Было похоже на в унисон звучащие струнные, колокольчики и пение, на которое точно не способны человеческие связки. Птицы? Дриады? Феи? Квентин даже не стал озвучивать вслух варианты: с Филлори никогда не угадаешь, на что можно наткнуться посреди волшебного ночного леса. Тем более он и не предполагал, что это окажется дерево.

Невысокое, раскидистое, живое — его тонкие ветви, усеянные светящейся фиолетовым, зеленым и синим листвой медленно шевелились, словно щупальца сказочного животного. На конце каждой покачивались огромные, мерцающие пурпурным цветы, по форме действительно напоминающие колокольчики.

Расположенное посреди идеально овальной поляны дерево звучало и слегка вибрировало, Квентин чувствовал это на уровне диафрагмы. Вокруг веток кружили веселым вихрем мелкие мошки, жуки, мотыльки и даже крохотные фейри разных цветов и оттенков. Их крылья трепетали в воздухе, каким-то образом шурша в унисон с музыкой дерева.

— Оно… Играет? — спросил Квентин, мельком взглянув на Элиота. После полутьмы леса от обилия красок рябило в глазах, но отвести взгляд от развернувшейся перед ними картины оказалось крайне сложно.

— Скорее уж поет, — ответил Элиот, медленно моргая и складывая пальцы в призму, чтобы рассмотреть дерево повнимательнее. — Главное, чтобы это не было чем-то вроде пения сирен. Я не планировал этот поход в лес как последний в жизни.

Чувство опасности Квентина молчало — или здесь действительно не происходило ничего, что могло угрожать жизни, или дело было в магии звуков. Он сделал несколько шагов вперед, обошел дерево по кругу, даже протянул руку к одному из цветков, но ветка ловко увернулась от его ладони.

— Осторожно, Кью, может, оно ядовитое, — предостерег Элиот, усаживаясь прямо на траву. — И определенно наполнено волшебством. Магическое поющее дерево. Жаль, если в будущем такая красота пропадет после отключения от потока.

— А все эти штуки разве не работают автономно, как единороги и феи? — предположил Квентин, прикоснувшись к шершавой коре, которая оказалась теплой на ощупь и слегка подрагивала, словно внутри ствола работал мощный мотор.

— Никогда не угадаешь наверняка. Если вернемся, напомни проверить, — Элиот откинулся назад, опираясь на вытянутые руки, и прикрыл глаза.

— Обязательно, — Квентин отошел от дерева, отложил лук в сторону и сел рядом с Элиотом на траву. Они уже давно не использовали формулировку «когда», поскольку уверенности в возможности возвращения оставалось все меньше. Впрочем, думать об этом сейчас не хотелось, даже идея найти филина-прорицателя уже не настолько занимала Квентина: хотелось смотреть и слушать.

Но сколько он ни старался, понять и уловить мотив звучащей мелодии не получалось — слишком свободно, импровизированно она разливалась в воздухе, едва уловимо резонировала даже в почве, словно под землей на глубине проезжал поезд нью-йоркского метро.

Ни мошкара, ни фейри не обращали на них с Элиотом никакого внимания: словно заколдованные они носились за плавно вычерчивающими узоры в воздухе ветвями и друг за другом. В траву под деревом медленно, едва заметными блестками опускалась пыльца с их крыльев. Некоторые из ярких точек — и мелкие и покрупнее — сливались в одну и плавно пикировали вниз в густую траву или же начинали искрить как миниатюрный бенгальский огонь.

— Мне кажется, или это какая-то вечеринка спаривания насекомых? — выйдя из временного оцепенения, спросил Квентин, поворачиваясь к Элиоту. Тот уже сидел прямо и широко распахнутыми глазами смотрел на происходящее.

— Ты бы на их месте делал то же самое, — ответил Элиот, повернув к нему голову и едва заметно улыбнувшись. — К тому же это чертовски эффектно.

— Да, ты прав, — согласился Квентин, не в силах сдержать ответную улыбку. Когда Элиот начинал говорить более низким тоном — вот так, как сейчас — любой разговор принимал интимное направление. Этот уж тем более.

— Чтобы ты не слишком очаровывался: большая часть из них, скорее всего, умирает к утру, — продолжил между тем Элиот. — Всякие мотыльки-однодневки и тому подобные. Красота жизни в миниатюре.

— Трахнись ярко, умри быстро? — хмыкнул Квентин.

— Именно, — не разрывая зрительного контакта кивнул Элиот, в его глазах искрились отблески разноцветных огоньков.

Квентин решил: сложно подгадать лучший момент, чтобы его поцеловать.

В ту ночь филина решили больше не искать.

Потом они много раз возвращались в это место, выяснив, что поющим дерево становится только в период цветения — два раза в году. Оно не плодоносило, не исцеляло, не было ядовитым и не исполняло желаний, словом, не несло ни явного вреда, ни явной пользы, но Квентин с Элиотом, тем не менее, исправно приходили туда. Послушать и помолчать. Заняться любовью с такой острой сосредоточенностью друг на друге, будто эта поляна была единственной существующей во вселенной реальностью, а они оба — единственными ее обитателями. Не считая светящихся жуков, ночных бабочек и даже мелких фейри, конечно.

Одеваясь, Квентин думает, как давно они вообще туда наведывались? Прошел год? Два? Больше? Его способность ощущать время меняется, деформируется. Кажется, буквально пару лет назад кудри Элиота, поздно начавшего седеть, еще оставались совсем темными, но потом Квентин осознает, что прошла пара десятилетий. Впрочем, какая разница? Еще в начале их знакомства Элиот сказал, что время — иллюзия. В шутку, кажется, но сейчас Квентин всерьез уверен, что так оно и есть.

Они неспешно ужинают. Летний вечер медово-теплый, как и взгляд Элиота. Квентин позволяет себе ни о чем не переживать и не беспокоиться. Так, будто наступающая ночь накидывает на него защитное покрывало с узором из звезд, успокаивая, разрешая отложить все насущные проблемы до завтра.

Элиот торжественно вручает ему сумку, в которой при движении что-то тихо булькает — Квентин подозревает, что это бутылка совершенно гадкой ягодной настойки, которую они уже долго не решаются допить.

— Я не уверен, что помню дорогу, — говорит Квентин, как только они оказываются в глубине леса. Чаща приветствует их стрекотом сверчков и тихим шелестом листвы на ветру.

— Повезло, что у тебя есть я, а у меня есть очки, — Элиот ненадолго сжимает его руку, а затем идет вперед.

— С встроенной системой навигации? — интересуется Квентин, шагая вслед за ним. Под ногами шуршит листва, иногда потрескивают мелкие веточки. Лес вокруг наполнен едва уловимыми шорохами, живет своей обычной ночной жизнью.

— Нет, с небольшим заклинанием, чтобы лучше видеть в темноте, в остальном полагаюсь на свою прекрасную пространственную память, — поясняет Элиот. Он действительно двигается уверенно, словно деревья и кусты на пути вовсе не расплываются перед глазами невнятными серыми пятнами. — Главное, не теряйся, Квентин.

— Постараюсь, — кивает тот в ответ. Наверняка, чтобы заблудиться, им придется приложить нешуточные усилия. Хотя Квентин не исключает варианта, что Филлори в любой момент может их удивить. Опять.

Всю дорогу до места назначения его занимает совсем не новая мысль, почему участниками этого этапа квеста стали именно они с Элиотом? Конечно, у Квентина были годы, чтобы это обдумать. Случайность (счастливая?). Ошибка. Суровый вселенский рандом. Предопределенность. Урок. Квентин успел перебрать в голове самые драматичные, дурацкие варианты, прежде чем пришел к невероятно простому, кристально понятному и умиротворяющему ощущению правильности происходящего. Объяснить это словами он не мог, хотя периодически пытался сформулировать хотя бы для себя.

В первые годы своего пребывания здесь они часто обсуждали, что было бы, попади в это место и в это время кто-то другой из их компании? Помогла бы в решении загадки настойчивость Джулии? Бездна знаний Элис? Изворотливость Марго? Кто не продержался бы друг с другом в паре и нескольких дней? Они оба представляли и спорили, пока это окончательно не надоело. Пока черты лиц друзей не стали забываться, смазываться до неясного наброска, хранящегося на дне сундука памяти.

Спустя три мили Элиот замедляет шаг и, взяв Квентина за руку, легко сжимает его пальцы в своих. У того в голове моментально звучит непроизнесенное «Слышишь?». Это почти пугающе, что им теперь не всегда нужно говорить что-то вслух, чтобы понять друг друга. Издалека едва слышно доносятся знакомые переливы, Квентину становится так легко, будто весь этот поход сквозь ночь и лес с целью найти то самое место — все, о чем он действительно мечтал. Возможно, отчасти так и есть.

И поляна, и дерево, и даже находящиеся в экстазе насекомые выглядят так, как и раньше: они с Элиотом словно попадают во вневременье, внутрь хрустального шара, эдакий сувенир из Филлори с магией и музыкой внутри.

Во вневременье неважно, сколько тебе лет и что случилось с тобой еще двадцать шагов назад, зато здесь можно расстелить покрывало, достать давно початую и настолько же давно забытую бутылку с настойкой и захваченный с собой предусмотрительным Элиотом сыр.

— Ну и гадость, жизни не хватит, чтобы к ней привыкнуть, — сетует Элиот, сделав глоток из бутылки и поморщившись, а затем передает ее Квентину.

— Зачем тогда мы это пьем? — пожимает плечами тот, а затем повторяет его действия. Ягодная настойка до ужаса сладкая: есть вариант, что голова у них обоих заболит раньше, чем придет опьянение, но с хорошим алкоголем в Филлори вообще все сложно.

— А почему бы и нет? Все равно больше ничего у нас в погребе не нашлось. И последнее время у тебя очень напряженное выражение лица, Кью, — говорит Элиот. — Хотя ты, конечно, считаешь, что раз носишь бороду, это незаметно.

— Я так не считаю, — возражает Квентин. Он вообще об этом не задумывался, но в предположении определенно есть смысл.

— Ты бы хотел вернуться обратно сейчас? — неожиданно спрашивает Элиот, приобнимая его за плечи, и до Квентина с секундным опозданием доходит, что он имеет в виду. Видимо, настойка все же действует.

— Чтобы что, попрощаться с нашими друзьями и пойти жить в дом для престарелых волшебников? — отшучивается Квентин, потому что не может сказать ни однозначное «да» ни однозначное «нет». Раньше мог.

— Или, например, преподавать в Брейкбиллс. Какое-нибудь филлориведенье, правила выживания в магическом лесу, — подхватывает Элиот.

— Я вообще-то даже не выпускник до сих пор, — возражает Квентин и добавляет с улыбкой. — Да и преподавать я согласен, только если ты будешь вести параллельный курс о выращивании кабачков с помощью магии.

— Туше, — усмехается Элиот и укладывается на покрывало, устроив голову у Квентина на коленях. — Но ты не ответил на вопрос.

— Потому что я не знаю, — вздыхает тот после секундной паузы.

— И это вполне нормально, — уверяет его Элиот. — На самом деле я тоже.

Какое-то время они сидят в уютном молчании. Очередной порыв ветра колышет ветви дерева, и оно отзывается новыми мелодичными переливами. С усиленной энергией шуршат в воздухе возбужденные насекомые и фейри, продолжая свою оргию-танец. Их светящиеся крылья выписывают в пространстве замысловатые узоры, цветные огоньки мелькают то тут, то там, радужно отражаются в стеклах очков Элиота.

Положив руку ему на грудь, Квентин слушает ночной лес и волшебную музыку. Под его ладонью мерно бьется сердце. Этот ритм успокаивает, гармонично сливается с внешними звуками, становится их центром — по крайней мере для Квентина.

Спустя четверть бутылки они уже оба лежат на покрывале, глядя в глубокие озера неба, частично проглядывающего из-за крон деревьев.

— Такое ощущение, что я сейчас взлечу, — голова Квентина немного кружится, он поворачивается на бок, чтобы посмотреть на Элиота, заземлиться.

— Вечно тебя куда-то несет, — спокойно констатирует тот, поворачиваясь в его сторону и снимая очки. — Но если нужно, то можешь держаться за меня.

Квентин кивает, глядит пристально, будто видит Элиота впервые — его привычная эмоциональная сдержанность отступила под натиском лет, мимические морщинки вокруг глаз выдают человека, который много улыбался, но горькая складка возле рта не дает забыть о том, что у них были и непростые времена. Отчасти в этом есть и его, Квентина, вина, но сейчас они в той части пути, где жалеть уже бессмысленно. Он придвигается ближе, обнимает Элиота, утыкается носом в плечо и закрывает глаза, ощущая легкие, неторопливые поглаживания по спине. Его губы как-то сами собой находят остро выступающую ключицу в расстегнутом вороте рубашки — в ответ на прикосновение Элиот вздрагивает, прижимается теснее.

— Кажется, нам пора собираться домой, — тихо говорит он Квентину на ухо.

— И с каких это пор ты стал таким стеснительным? — бормочет тот ему в шею. Элиот вдруг кажется таким пугающе хрупким, что страшно пошевелиться.

— Я просто начал ценить комфорт еще больше, — поясняет он в ответ. — Вряд ли мы сейчас с тобой способны на быстрый и задорный секс посреди леса. И поверь, ты не хочешь проснуться потом здесь с болью в пояснице и дохлыми светлячками в бороде.

— Ты очень убедителен, — Квентин негромко смеется. — Остановимся на варианте медленно и скучно.

— Ну уж нет, — Элиот размыкает объятия и садится прямо. — Скучно — это не ко мне. И, кстати, я предлагаю не допивать эту гадость, — он поднимает бутылку с остатками настойки и ставит обратно на землю.

— Согласен по всем пунктам, — отвечает Квентин и тоже поднимается. — Особенно по последнему.

— Ты просто до сих пор так и не научился пить, — замечает на это Элиот.

Какое-то время они просто сидят плечом к плечу и предаются воспоминаниям, вытаскивая из памяти смешные и странные ситуации в случайном порядке, будто собирают паззл из разрозненных картинок о собственной жизни, потом неспешно складывают вещи.

Перед тем, как сделать шаг в темноту леса, Квентин оборачивается — его на миг охватывает тоскливое, сосущее под ложечкой чувство, будто он видит поющее дерево в последний раз. Помешкав, он возвращается на поляну и поднимает с земли крохотную, упавшую туда веточку с парой еще свежих, живых листьев.

— Зачем тебе это? — склонив голову, интересуется Элиот.

— Увидишь, — у Квентина есть идея. Не бог весть что, но он хочет попробовать.

Путь обратно кажется короче, хотя они вовсе не торопятся. Элиот много шутит, а еще умудряется пару раз уронить свою трость в цепкие, колючие кусты. Квентин уверен, что специально — он не может припомнить ситуаций, в которых видел Элиота неуклюжим. Параллельно в его голове все это время крутится еще не оформленная, но невероятно важная мысль, которую никак не получается поймать.

Когда они подходят к дому, небо уже начинает светлеть, выкрашивая мир из черного в монотонно-серый — макет готовой вот-вот проснуться реальности. Квентина наконец настигает понимание того, за чем он пытался угнаться последние полчаса.

— Элиот, — тот оборачивается, стоя на пороге, какой-то совсем нереальный в игре предрассветных теней, будто фигура прямиком из сна. — Ты ведь знаешь, что я люблю тебя?

Они во многом давно понимают друг друга молча, но кое-какие вещи нужно произносить вслух, иначе слова стареют, как и люди. Истлевают, теряют значение, их смысл и суть забываются.

— Конечно, знаю, Кью, — обычно ровные интонации Элиота сбоят в конце фразы, голос на мгновение неуловимо меняется. — Пойдем?

Он протягивает Квентину ладонь: тот сжимает ее в ответ и заходит в дом.

***  
На следующий день Квентин, как обычно, просыпается раньше. Утро уже в самом разгаре, солнце поднялось высоко, но он и не думает будить Элиота после их поздней прогулки. К тому же у Квентина есть проект, которым хочется заняться в одиночестве.

Он поспешно умывается, мимоходом удивляясь, почему из зеркала на него смотрит какой-то седой старик, и приступает к делу. На столе перед Квентином: несколько разноцветных стеклянных шариков и все еще живая веточка, которую он вчера прихватил на поляне. Подобные штуки он делал для Теда, когда тот был совсем маленький. Небольшие волшебные истории внутри стеклянного шара — почти как рождественские сувениры, только их не нужно трясти, чтобы пошел снег. Все происходило само благодаря магии.

Когда сын был совсем крохой и еще боялся темноты, Квентин сделал ему светящийся шар со сказочным медведем-защитником внутри. О добром говорящем медведе, который помогает людям, Теду перед сном рассказывала Ариэль. Элиот потом, когда сын не слышал, обычно добавлял что-то наподобие: а добрым он был, потому что каждый вечер после трудов праведных шел в волшебный бар.

Сложно было с ним поспорить, ведь говорящие медведи по большей части оказывались теми еще пьяницами, но ребенку, конечно, об этом пока было знать необязательно. Так что у Теда в изголовье стоял магический шар с медведем внутри. А потом, на протяжении долгого времени — шар с цветущим деревом сливы, в память о матери. Забрал ли он его с собой, когда покидал родительский дом? Квентин не помнил. Но, как ни странно, помнил заклинание, с помощью которого создавал когда-то подобные вещи.

Конечно, его пальцы уже не такие ловкие, как раньше, так что первый шарик Квентин портит — стекло попросту разлетается в мелкую крошку. Со вторым ему приходится поднапрячься, максимально сосредоточиться на воспоминаниях, от которых так хорошо, что даже больно. Потому что магия — это боль. Но и любовь тоже.

Небольшой прозрачный шарик размером с грецкий орех светится изнутри ярко-голубым, искрит. Квентин повторяет заклинание букву за буквой, складывает подрагивающие пальцы в пассы медленно и плавно, успевает поймать момент, когда в процесс можно вплести веточку с дерева и немного музыки из памяти. Сфера вспыхивает белым, слепит глаза и гаснет.

Сначала Квентин долго моргает, пытаясь сфокусировать зрение, затем опускает руки: перед ним на столе стоит небольшой стеклянный шар с качающим своими разноцветными ветками деревом внутри. Если хорошенько прислушаться, то кажется, будто откуда-то доносится мелодичный перезвон колокольчиков, вперемешку со струнными и волшебным пением.

***  
Дни ползут медленно и неторопливо, недели пролетают мгновенно, на сверхзвуковой. Где-то между первыми и вторыми теряются во времени целые месяцы. Квентин пытается их найти, но не может — месяц вроде прожит, но его будто и не было.

Спустя полгода они так и не попадают к поющему дереву: Элиот внезапно слегает с сильной простудой, и три дня пролетают словно в тумане. У него жар, а у Квентина паника, которую, как ему кажется, удается успешно скрыть. Он отпаивает Элиота травами и почти не спит, ежечасно проверяя его состояние, снова вспоминает привычку курить трубку, заброшенную несколько лет назад. Табак, найденный в доме, отсыревший и вовсе не вкусный, но Квентину в общем-то все равно. Он курит, сидя на крыльце, и выпускает дым в небо, закашливается. Его преследуют навязчивые воспоминания о том, как много лет назад Ариэль сказала, что неважно себя чувствует и, пожалуй, приляжет. А потом сгорела буквально за неделю, и ни они с Элиотом, ни даже местные целители совсем ничего не могли сделать.

Табак тухнет на третьей затяжке, и Квентин с досадой откладывает трубку вместе с кадрами из прошлого. Ну и черт с ним всем, решает он, все равно никакого удовольствия ни от одного, ни от другого. К тому же на улице холодно.

Квентин идет в дом, забирается в кровать к Элиоту — рядом с ним жарко, как в самой преисподней, но вряд ли Квентин может придумать хоть одно место, где сейчас хочет быть, кроме этого. Он легко проводит рукой по лбу Элиота, по его плечам и рукам. От него по-прежнему исходит жар, а ладони сухие и горячие. Одну из них Квентин мимолетно поглаживает пальцами.

— Кью, ты здесь? — глухо, сонно спрашивает Элиот в ответ на прикосновение, даже не открывая глаз.

— Куда же я денусь, — отвечает Квентин. Его веки слипаются, он чертовски вымотался и разрешает себе пригреться рядом с Элиотом и ненадолго задремать. Он выныривает из глубокого сна, когда в доме уже совсем темно. За окном шумит внезапно начавшийся дождь, Элиот, который уже не кажется таким горячим, тихо и спокойно спит. В подобные моменты кажется, что они остались одни в целом мире, во всех миллиардах возможных миров. Ощущение странное: приятное и тревожное одновременно — Квентин полностью отдается ему, прижимается к спине Элиота и ни о чем не думает. Совсем.

Утром снова светит солнце, реальность за дверью дома — умытая и обновленная, воздух свежий и пахнет мокрой травой. Элиот — все еще бледный, но вполне бодрый — сидит на крыльце и баюкает в ладонях глиняную чашку с чаем.

— Ну что, продолжаем? — спрашивает он, когда Квентин появляется на пороге, и окидывает его внимательным, оценивающим взглядом.

Вместо ответа тот устало трет лицо. Ну ее в жопу, эту мозаику, думает он в очередной, стотысячный раз, пусть идет туда вместе с дурацким квестом и даже магией. Достало.

И они, конечно же, продолжают.

Дни снова замедляют ход, словно дают себя рассмотреть, распробовать. Разноцветные, похожие друг на друга и в то же время неуловимо разные. Но этот — совсем не похож на другие. Впрочем, поначалу все идет как обычно. Квентин занимается тем, что выкладывает на площадке очередную комбинацию из цветных фрагментов: он все чаще берет на себя эту обязанность, поскольку тремор рук Элиота становится сильнее, и ему объективно нелегко теперь управляться с мозаикой. Погода пасмурная, бесцветная, и Квентин впадает в особую меланхолическую задумчивость, которая уносит его куда-то далеко отсюда; он двигает плитки на автомате, выключаясь из реальности. Ему тревожно, словно заслуженное ими с Элиотом спокойствие вот-вот будет чем-то нарушено, а Квентин не может понять, откуда ждать беды. Он заполняет пространство площадки на четверть и со вздохом встает, чтобы размять ноги. Со стороны леса налетает резкий порыв ветра, одновременно с этим начинает едва ощутимо ныть рука. Квентин поворачивается к Элиоту, чтобы сказать об этом, но слова оседают на языке, так и не превращаясь в звуки, потому что Элиот сидит слишком неподвижно, глядя в одну точку, словно глубоко задумался. Кончики пальцев его левой руки покоятся на рукояти трости, ладонь правой застыла рядом с очередной схемой из цветных квадратиков, лежащей на коленях.

Квентин проглатывает заготовленные фразы, которые мгновенно превращаются в застрявший в горле ком, машинально, без особой надежды зовет Элиота по имени, делает несколько шагов вперед. Он почему-то не чувствует земли под ногами, хотя определенно продвигается вперед. С каждым шагом Квентину кажется, что звуки потихоньку исчезают из его реальности. Шаг — и не слышно пения птиц из леса. Еще шаг — глохнет шелест листвы на ветру. Остается лишь стук собственного сердца: быстрый, гулкий, будто Квентин бежит и задыхается на ходу. Рука Элиота, к которой он прикасается, все еще теплая, запястье кажется невероятно тонким и хрупким, и Квентин обхватывает его с особой осторожностью, почти с трепетом. Он чувствует четкую, паническую пульсацию собственного сердцебиения в кончиках пальцев — больше ничего. Стоять вдруг становится тяжело, даже невыносимо, плечи тяжелеют, ноги кажутся ватными. Он опускается на колени рядом с плетеным креслом, отставляет в сторону трость, прижимается щекой к длинным, красивым, несмотря на возрастные пигментные пятна, пальцам Элиота, закрывает глаза. Вот так просто, думает Квентин отстраненно и с некоторым удивлением, все так просто. Хотя чего он ожидал? Драмы? Грома и молнии? Долгого слезливого прощания у изголовья кровати?

— Сегодня моя очередь возиться с плитками, — заявил этим утром Квентин, вспомнив подрагивающую в руке Элиота ложку за завтраком.

— Как и вчера? — поинтересовался тот, впрочем, без особого возмущения.

— Ага. И позавчера, — кивнул Квентин, подходя к креслу и приглашающе подвигая его вперед. — Это рациональное распределение обязанностей.

— Ладно, — неожиданно легко согласился Элиот и чинно сел, положив на колени бумаги и ставя рядом трость. — Спасибо, Кью.

Это и стало последним, что Квентин от него слышал.

«Спасибо, Кью»

Фраза, произнесенная спокойно и искренне, бесконечным рефреном крутится у Квентина в голове, когда он встает, тщательно отряхивает штаны, внимательно, будто видит впервые, осматривает хорошо, до каждого камешка знакомый двор. Слова в его сознании обретают сакральный смысл, тысячи глубоких смыслов — удивительно, как много их вмещается в одно простое «спасибо».

На негнущихся ногах Квентин делает круг по двору, что-то переставляет и трогает, касается знакомых предметов. Вот стол, вот зеркало, вот стена сарая, вот пустой деревянный бочонок. Он понимает, что должен что-то делать, только пока не может сообразить, что именно. Звуки внешнего мира по-прежнему приглушенные, далекие, словно Квентин — космонавт в герметичном скафандре. Очень тяжелом скафандре, который мешает ходить, дышать и даже думать.

Вот стремянка.  
А вот чашка.  
Кабачковая грядка.  
Растущие то тут, то там сорняки с мелкими белыми соцветиями.

Квентин продолжает бессистемно и бесцельно мерить шагами пространство, потом разбирает аккуратно выложенную за сегодняшнее утро часть мозаики: этот вариант кажется неправильным, не таким, как нужно. Завтра он начнет заново. Если сможет.

Тяжело, медленно Квентин возвращается к креслу с сидящим в нем Элиотом, снимает с него очки и, прежде чем закрыть глаза подрагивающими пальцами, целует в лоб.

Пора.

Ты сможешь, убеждает он себя, настало время пройти этот путь от и до. Когда не стало Ариэль, Квентин малодушно сбросил все заботы о ее погребении на Элиота: так, будто тому было менее больно, так, будто он, Квентин, имел больше прав на скорбь. Конечно, тогда он об этом не задумывался, просто впал в оцепенение, неспособный ни на решения, ни на действия.

Настало время возвращать долги.

Все еще оглушенный, заторможенный, он снова обходит двор — теперь уже в поисках необходимых вещей. Прихватывает лежащее на уличной кушетке разноцветное лоскутное одеяло, вышитую подушку, к которой Элиот испытывал явную симпатию.

Квентин расстилает одеяло на земле и делает неуверенный шаг в сторону кресла, останавливается, смотрит — сейчас похоже, будто Элиот спит, просто задремал сидя, легкий ветер едва заметно шевелит его волосы, рядом покачивают головами белые цветы высоких сорняков.

Моргнув, Квентин все же подходит ближе, подхватывает его под руки: тело Элиота кажется ему неожиданно легким, почти невесомым. Разве после смерти не должно быть наоборот? Квентин на миг прижимает его к себе — последнее неловкое объятие — аккуратно перекладывает на одеяло, надевает на него очки и поправляет подушку под головой, вкладывает в руку трость, даже кладет рядом старую металлическую фляжку. Почти как сборы в дальнюю дорогу.

Проводы того, кто уже ушел.

Квентин подворачивает одеяло с двух сторон, будто кутает Элиота, секунду мешкает, прежде чем закрыть его лицо. Сердце болезненно сжимается в груди, в происходящее иррационально не верится.

Он неторопливо поднимается, берется за лежащую на земле лопату. Лучшего места, чтобы похоронить Элиота, не придумать. Здесь, рядом с так и не сложенной мозаикой, которой они оба посвятили жизнь.

Сухой звук, с которым лопата входит в рыхлую, перемешанную с песком землю, внезапно оглушает. Звуки — пение птиц и шелест листвы — опять включаются, словно в невидимом скафандре возникает брешь, Квентин резко вдыхает полной грудью, понимая, что последний час никак не мог этого сделать. Дышать неожиданно больно, и осознание реальности происходящего — это тоже больно. Если бы он мог разрыдаться прямо сейчас, то сел бы на землю и заплакал, но ком застревает в горле, а глаза остаются сухими. Еще не время. Квентин продолжает упорно копать, пока лопата не натыкается на что-то твердое. Неужели у них во дворе все это время был закопан клад? Квентин наклоняется, чтобы рассмотреть неожиданное препятствие: в неглубокой яме виднеется светлый прямоугольник. Он протягивает руку и, к собственному немалому изумлению, вытаскивает из земли плитку. Плитку мозаики, которую раньше никогда не видел. Как такое может быть? Лишняя? Или же единственно нужная?

С бешено колотящимся от волнения сердцем Квентин кладет плитку ровно посредине площадки, отступает на несколько шагов назад. Сначала ему кажется, что ничего не произойдет, но песок вокруг плитки начинает светиться изнутри, будто под землей оживает небольшой вулкан. Когда головка ключа появляется над поверхностью, Квентин задерживает дыхание в подсознательном страхе, что от неосторожного звука или движения заветный артефакт исчезнет, растает на глазах. Но ключ все так же приглашающе торчит из-под земли, свечение угасает, и Квентин идет вперед, выдыхает — ничего не меняется.

Что ж, может быть, это и правда финал: пальцы Квентина даже не дрожат, когда он дотрагивается до ключа и сжимает его в руке. Металл теплый, будто ключ только что выплавили, магия внутри него звенит, рвется наружу. Потрясенный, сосредоточенный на своей находке Квентин не сразу замечает появление Джейн Чатвин.

Естественно, думает Квентин с каким-то мрачным удовлетворением, так и должно было случиться, все это уже произошло.

Он должен отдать ключ.

Квентин знает, что уже сделал это, но разжать пальцы все равно чертовски сложно. Он делает неуверенный шаг вперед, еще один — ключ в руке тяжелый, будто пудовая гиря, ладонь покалывает от сконцентрированной в маленьком кусочке металла энергии.

— Ты должна взять его, — Квентин убеждает не Джейн, себя. Они с Элиотом действительно потратили на этот квест очень много времени, все имеющееся у них время. Но разве это теперь имеет значение? Задание выполнено, линии сошлись, круг замкнулся.

Передать ей в руки ключ проще, чем думать об этом — на самом деле Квентин чувствует невероятное облегчение, избавившись от него. И, может быть, небольшой укол сожаления.

Он провожает удаляющущся фигурку Джейн взглядом, пока та не исчезает за деревьями, отворачивается — немного растерянный, сбитый с толку слишком внезапной, неожиданной развязкой. Поцелуй-благодарность от будущей Часовщицы горит на щеке, словно магическая печать, подтверждающая, что дело сделано.

— Мы справились, Элиот, — негромко говорит Квентин, глядя в пространство перед собой. В воздухе над его головой кружат цветочные былинки, из леса доносится пение и переругивание десятков удивительных птиц, Джейн спешит навстречу приключениям: сюжет ее сказки только-только разворачивается, история Квентина заканчивается.

Остается только поставить точку.

**Часть 2**

Утро наступает — неотвратимое и новое. Квентин просыпается разбитым, уставшим.

Старым.

Накануне он закончил, когда уже стемнело, и, не чувствуя рук и ног от усталости, смог добрести только до уличной кушетки.

Здесь они когда-то любили лежать вповалку втроем — он, Ариэль и Элиот — смеясь, споря или впадая в молчаливое блаженство после длинного дня. Ариэль перебирала тонкими пальцами волосы Элиота, Квентин читал очередную филлорийскую книгу о говорящих животных.

Здесь любил возиться и играть маленький Тед, пока родители занимались мозаикой. Квентин тогда думал: наверняка все дети в любом из миров делают это — подкладывают под ноги и задницы взрослым самые твердые из своих игрушек.

Здесь Квентин засыпал с Элиотом в особо звездные и теплые ночи. В этой части Филлори почти круглый год стояла прекрасная погода, так что закрываться в четырех стенах на ночь было вовсе необязательно. Квентин не может пожаловаться, что они редко пользовались такой возможностью.

Воспоминания теплые, уютные. Квентин баюкает себя в этом ощущении, собирает по кусочкам, прежде чем встать. Место, где он похоронил Элиота, подчеркнуто чернеет свежей землей, солнце до сих пор прячется за густыми облаками, знакомый двор вдруг представляется заброшенным и необжитым.

Означает ли это, что ключ, с помощью которого они попали сюда, готов открыть дверь обратно? В любом случае, прямо сейчас Квентин не собирается это проверять. У него еще есть кое-какие дела. Как минимум одно — и для него стоит привести себя в порядок, чтобы не пугать людей видом последнего филлорийского оборванца: растрепанного и перепачканного землей.

С четвертого раза Квентину удается сложить пальцы нужным образом, чтобы нагреть воду в душе: за ночь он замерз без одеяла, которое отдал Элиоту. Теплая вода немного помогает прийти в себя, но ощущение в груди, похожее на застрявший там огромный кусок льда, никак не желает таять. Квентин решает, что это к лучшему — ему сейчас совсем не помешает небольшая анестезия. Он расчесывается и завязывает волосы, надевает чистую одежду, в каком-то полусне собирает вещи, даже вытаскивает из сундука тщательно завернутый в ткань ключ Страха, взвешивает в руке. Тот кажется совсем обычным, непримечательным куском металла, будто магия в нем спит крепким сном. Пока спит. Подумав, Квентин прячет ключ в сумку и выходит из дому.

Его путь лежит по проселочной дороге через лес, в сторону ближайшего поселения, но Квентину не туда, намного ближе — нужная ему точка расположена всего в нескольких милях от дома.

Ситуация, натолкнувшая его на эту идею, не переломная и не драматичная. Просто один из тысячи фрагментов их с Элиотом жизни — забавный, но вполне обыденный. Но почему-то именно он так ярко вспоминается сейчас Квентину. Ему кажется очень важным закончить начатое: пустяковое дело, всего лишь маленький эпизод, крохотная цель на ближайший день.

Элиот тогда хандрил, это было в порядке вещей. Они оба по кругу периодически впадали в подобное состояние, его просто нереально было избежать, когда изо дня в день делаешь осточертевшую работу, не приносящую результата, и счет времени давно идет не на дни, а на годы. Квентин постоянно удивлялся, как Элиоту удается держаться по большей части бодро, еще и находить силы тормошить его самого. Но, конечно, Элиот был вовсе не железный, так что и его иногда накрывало апатией, злостью и нежеланием что-либо делать вообще.

Тогда он спал дольше обычного, пил больше обычного и на любое предложение Квентина как-то разнообразить их досуг, будь то поход на речку или вылазка в город, реагировал с вялым, затаенным раздражением. Даже ежегодная филлорийская ярмарка, на которую они обязательно ходили, была отбракована как надоевшая и раздражающе шумная толкотня народу. Квентин злился — по большей части на себя самого, ведь у Элиота всегда находились слова или способ его взбодрить, Квентин же в аналогичной ситуации чувствовал себя абсолютно бессильным. Венцом напряжения между ними стала просьба Элиота вообще не трогать его в ближайшее время, сказанная таким скучающе-бесцветным тоном, что у Квентина фантомно заныли от тоски зубы.

Наверное, им и правда стоило какое-то время провести отдельно друг от друга, так что утром Квентин засобирался в город, ему было необходимо подумать и сменить обстановку. Элиот, как ни странно, умудрился встать раньше него, если вообще ложился, и уже сидел над расчерченными мелом схемами мозаики прямо на земле возле площадки. Солнце только недавно взошло, но уже порядком припекало. Квентин поморщился: день обещал быть очень жарким.

— Я собираюсь на рынок, — сказал он, вешая сумку через плечо и подходя к Элиоту.

— Ладно, — отозвался тот, даже не подняв головы. Немного розового мела осело в его темных с проседью волосах, но Квентин сдержал порыв провести по ним ладонью.

— Ты, конечно, со мной не хочешь? — он должен был задать этот вопрос, хотя ответ был очевиден.

— Нет. Прости, Квентин, — Элиот вздохнул и наконец поднял на него усталый, потухший взгляд, а затем снова уткнулся в схемы. — Не сегодня.

Квентин постоял так немного, не зная, стоит ли еще что-то добавить, затем покачал головой и ушел: раздосадованный, с тяжестью на сердце. Он и сам не раз впадал в состояние отчаянья и апатии и вел себя при этом, в отличие от Элиота, и вовсе как полная задница. Этот факт сейчас только дополнительно бесил, так что Квентин добрался до города на реактивной тяге из собственной злости и досады раза в два быстрее обычного.

Ничего срочного, чтобы сбегать из дому прямо сегодня, им не нужно было покупать, но по-хорошему давно настало время обзавестись дополнительным ножом, а еще пополнить запасы соли и муки. Без Элиота толкаться на рынке в толпе говорящих животных и кучи народу было вовсе не весело, так что, пока Квентин нашел все необходимое, успел порядком устать. Впрочем, возвращаться обратно еще не очень хотелось, так что он передохнул в почти пустой таверне, где кроме него молчаливо сидели над своими стаканами говорящее дерево и сурового вида воин в звериных шкурах, явно не ощущавший дискомфорта из-за жары, затем без интереса послушал выступление уличных музыкантов на площади и поплелся обратно.

Настроение окончательно опустилось в минус, не слишком тяжелая сумка казалась неподъемной, неприятно оттягивая плечо, а солнце нещадно пекло спину. Жалея, что вообще решился на эту вылазку, Квентин успел пройти совсем крохотный отрезок пути, когда сзади раздался глухой стук копыт, а несколько секунд спустя бодрый женский голос окликнул его по имени. Он мгновенно остановился и обернулся, ожидая, пока повозка подъедет ближе, и вскинул руку в знак приветствия. Квентин знал женщину, которая правила поводьями — их соседка Фиона, дом в двадцати минутах от их хижины пешком по дороге, лесными тропинками и того быстрее. Фиона выращивала цветы, которые продавала на местном рынке, и, насколько Квентину было известно, почти всегда возвращалась домой с пустой телегой — вот как сегодня.

Старший сын Фионы был почти такого же возраста, как Квентин, но сама она держалась необычайно бодро, да и выглядела, несмотря на седину, очень молодо для своих лет. Обычно Фиона заплетала две косы, закручивая их на манер гулек, что делало ее похожей на принцессу Лею. Сегодня ее седые косы свободно лежали на плечах, а на голове красовалась широкополая соломенная шляпа. Поравнявшись с Квентином, Фиона широко улыбнулась.

— Сегодня один? — поинтересовалась она, останавливая повозку. Когда-то давно Квентин с Элиотом помогли ей найти потерявшуюся в лесу дочь, так что с того момента они стали почти что приятелями. На самом деле, стремиться к компании для общения не было ни особой возможности, ни желания, но охочая до разговоров цветочница неизменно затаскивала их обоих в гости, если встречала по дороге из города, много рассказывала о своей семье, кормила обедом и обязательно узурпировала внимание Элиота на добрый час, чтобы поводить по своему цветнику и рассказать о последних достижениях. Тот всегда выслушивал ее с интересом, о чем-то расспрашивал и со сдержанным любопытством разглядывал бесконечные орхидеи, розы, тюльпаны, а также десятки других цветов, половины из которых на земле и в помине не было.

— У Элиота нашлись срочные дела дома, — неохотно ответил Квентин. Хотя в этом вопросе не было никакого подвоха, лишь чистое любопытство, он все равно почувствовал слабый укол раздражения.

— Ясно, — кивнула Фиона, бросив на него оценивающий взгляд, и сразу перешла к делу. — Ну и что ты стоишь? Садись, подвезу.

— Не хотел показаться навязчивым, — Квентин слабо, но искренне улыбнулся ей и, сделав шаг вперед, забрался в повозку, устраиваясь рядом. — Но я не собираюсь отказываться.

— Мы видимся в лучшем случае пару раз в сезон, какая уж тут навязчивость. Вообще вы с Элиотом могли бы заходить в гости иногда, — констатировала Фиона со вздохом и, легко потянув за поводья, ласково обратилась к лошади. — Пойдем, родная.

— Смотрю, дела идут хорошо, — сказал Квентин, обернувшись на пустую, усыпанную разноцветными лепестками цветов повозку.

— Как обычно, — пожала плечами Фиона будто бы равнодушно, но по ее горящим глазам было понятно, что на самом деле она гордится результатами своей работы.

По дороге до ее дома они болтали обо всем подряд, точнее, говорила в основном Фиона, Квентин же задавал наводящие вопросы и слушал — последние сплетни Филлори, курьезы из жизни городских торговцев и особенности разведения орхидей. На вопросы об их с Элиотом жизни он отвечал односложно и без особого энтузиазма. В глобальном плане у них и правда не произошло ничего нового, в неглобальном все было слишком личным, а от Теда в последние месяцы не приходило никаких вестей.

Не зайти в гости Квентин, конечно же, не мог.

— Я, пожалуй, обижусь, если ты откажешься от моих пирогов, — сказала Фиона. — Мы остались вдвоем с дочкой, а я до сих пор иногда по привычке готовлю на целую ораву.

Квентин ее прекрасно понимал, он тоже никак не мог привыкнуть, что Тед теперь где-то далеко, а Фиона и вовсе осталась почти одна: муж умер несколько лет назад, сыновья разъехались, а дочь все время проводила со своим женихом и, кажется, тоже собиралась в самостоятельное плавание по жизни.

Нет, она вовсе не жаловалась, скорее, просто делилась, а Квентин слушал вполуха, замерев над чашкой ароматного травяного чая и тарелкой с большим куском яблочного пирога. Наверное, его отстраненность выглядела не слишком вежливо, но Квентину было сложно то и дело не возвращаться к мыслям про Элиота. Что он там делал один весь день? Сидел над схемами? Пил? Пил и сидел над схемами? Ушел на речку? И какого черта его это волнует, если Элиот вполне себе взрослый человек и волен заниматься чем угодно.

— Что-то ты сам не свой, дорогой. Повздорили? — без какого-либо перехода сменила тему Фиона и мягко коснулась его руки.

— Нет, вроде бы, — растерялся Квентин. Их соседка была из того разряда людей, рядом с которыми периодически чувствуешь себя неловким и глупым подростком, даже если тебе уже пятьдесят. Он вздохнул. — Я не знаю. Наверное, да.

— Прости, что вмешиваюсь, — на ее лице застыла извиняющаяся улыбка. — Давай-ка я лучше заверну тебе с собой пирога. Передашь Элиоту с приветом от меня. И скажи, пусть заходит посмотреть на мои новые орхидеи.

— Это я должен извиниться, — спохватился Квентин. — Собеседник из меня сегодня так себе. Зато я могу починить твой чайник.

У старого глиняного заварника, стоящего на столе, был надбит носик, а Квентин, как выяснилось уже здесь, в прошлом, хорошо умеет ремонтировать такие вещи с помощью магии. Разнообразные мелкие бытовые и личные памятные предметы — чашки с трещинами, затертые и затрепанные до неузнаваемости детские игрушки, испорченные или сломанные сувениры — все это оживало в его руках будто само собой, обретало новый вид.

— Нет, пожалуй, не нужно, — покачала головой Фиона. — Это мой младший приезжал с внуками, они играли и случайно уронили чайник. Так что пусть будет на память вот таким неидеальным. Подожди немного здесь, хорошо?

Дождавшись, когда Квентин кивнет, она поднялась и быстро скрылась в доме. Пока Фионы не было, он успел несколько раз пройтись взад-вперед по двору, с отстраненным интересом разглядывая аккуратные, вымощенные камнем дорожки и высаженные то тут, то там удивительные цветы. Квентин как раз изучал бледно-голубые замысловато закрученные бутоны, пытаясь вспомнить, как они называются, когда Фиона подошла к нему, держа в руках два свертка.

— Держи, — поравнявшись с ним, она протянула завернутый в вышитую белую салфетку пирог. — И это тоже.

Второй предмет оказался обмотанными куском холщовой ткани твердыми стеблями какого-то растения с мелкими шипами, которые едва ощутимо царапнули Квентину ладонь.

— Что это? — поинтересовался он, поворачивая сверток и так и этак, но толком разглядеть и опознать прячущиеся под тканью зеленые листья не удалось.

— Королевская роза, — пояснила Фиона деловито. — Темно-красные цветы с удивительным ароматом. Не смотри на меня так! — она рассмеялась в ответ на недоуменный взгляд Квентина. — Посадишь возле дома, это не так уж и сложно сделать. У вас там наверняка одни бурьяны цветут. Может, так хоть иногда вы с Элиотом будете вспоминать, что можно бы и навестить меня, правда?

— Спасибо, — кивнул ей Квентин, пряча пирог в сумку и прижимая к себе одной рукой колючие стебли. Наверняка куст роз будет смотреться возле их дома рядом с кабачковыми грядками весьма странно, но почему бы и нет? Возможно, Элиоту понравится идея.

— Это не упрек, это подарок, — уточнила Фиона, приобнимая его на прощание. — Легенда о мозаике, конечно, прекрасна, но иногда немного реальной красоты в жизни не помешает.

— Думаю, ты права, — усмехнулся Квентин. Он, в общем-то, давно свыкся с тем, что местные воспринимали их как очередных ненормальных, тщетно пытающихся разгадать секрет волшебной мозаики. Самых упорных из всех ненормальных, которые все никак не желали сдаваться. Знал бы еще хоть кто-нибудь, насколько это было непросто.

До дома Квентин добрался буквально за десять минут, решив срезать через лесные тропинки. Во-первых, здесь было не так жарко, а во-вторых, он, оказывается, успел соскучиться по Элиоту. Так, будто это не с ним он проводил каждый день на протяжении уже многих лет. Раздражение уже давно растаяло, испарилось, осталось лишь фоновое, не отпускающее его в последние дни беспокойство.

Элиота он обнаружил в доме, где тот, судя по всему, скрылся от жары и заснул, вытянувшись на кровати на животе и подложив руки под голову. Рядом на покрывале лежала раскрытая книга по истории Филлори.

Сначала Квентин хотел разбудить его, но в последний момент передумал — внезапно в голову пришла идея, которую хотелось воплотить, пока Элиот не проснулся. Конечно, самым лучшим решением после долгой прогулки по жаре было бы немедленно сходить в душ, но вместо этого Квентин взял лопату и за каких-то двадцать минут управился с тем, чтобы вскопать свободный клочок земли рядом с крыльцом и разместить там саженец розы, присыпав корни землей и щедро полив водой из ведра. Смахнув пот со лба, Квентин отошел на несколько шагов назад и полюбовался на свою работу, хотя, откровенно говоря, смотреть пока было не на что: будущий куст роз пока выглядел как несколько скромных, торчащих из земли колючих стеблей с редкими зелеными листочками и крохотными завязями бутонов. Особо переживать на этот счет не стоило — цветы в Филлори вырастали буквально за сутки, наверняка так случилось бы и с розами, но Квентина не отпускало навязчивое желание сделать Элиоту сюрприз. Наверняка глупый и неуместный. Может быть, ему вообще не нравились розы — Квентин не знал этого точно, но заставить их цвести прямо сейчас хотелось уже из чистого упрямства.

Время от времени они с Элиотом использовали заклинание, ускоряющее жизненный цикл растений, — то самое, с помощью которого Элис когда-то вырастила из зернышка целую яблоню. Заклинание не было сложным ни в плане текста, ни в плане постановки рук, но требовало сосредоточенности и точного расчета силы магии в зависимости от растения, окружающих условий и желаемого результата. Несколько раз Квентин делал так, чтобы персик зацвел быстрее, десятки раз они с Элиотом с переменным успехом экспериментировали на собственных грядках. Словом, почему бы и нет? На всякий случай Квентин несколько раз повторил заклинание, затем сложил пальцы в нужный пасс и вложил в движения совсем немного магии. Сначала ничего не произошло, и Квентин было подумал, что слишком осторожничал, но спустя секунд тридцать саженец зашевелился, ожил, листьев стало больше, стебли вытянулись вверх, а крохотные бутоны, увеличившись в размере, заалели. Расцветающая, словно в ускоренной съемке, роза выглядела действительно красиво: перед Квентином уже вырос большой, раскидистый куст, бутоны раскрылись, превратившись в большие багряные цветы, в воздухе разлился густой, сладкий аромат. Но любоваться результатом пришлось недолго — не успев распуститься, цветы осыпались, печально уронив большинство ярких лепестков на еще влажную землю, зеленые листья засохли и посворачивались, теряя цвет и форму. Квентин даже застонал от разочарования — в результате всех его манипуляций из земли остались торчать потемневшие и сухие стебли, усеянные шипами. О том, что меньше минуты назад это были красивые, живые цветы, напоминала только россыпь опавших в процессе темно-красных лепестков и все еще сильно ощутимый запах роз, повисший в воздухе, словно упрек.

Конечно же, именно в этот момент Элиоту нужно было проснуться и выйти из дому.

— Привет, — сказал он Квентину, останавливаясь на крыльце и потягиваясь.

— Привет, — отозвался тот, ощущая себя убийцей, которого застали над свежим трупом с оружием в руке.

— Занят чем-то важным? — поинтересовался Элиот, с любопытством посмотрев на то, что должно было стать кустом роз, а затем снова переведя взгляд на Квентина.

— Да вот, решил облагородить территорию, — вздохнул он в ответ. — У нас тут немного хмуро, не находишь?

— Угу, — кивнул Элиот, подходя поближе и оценивающе глядя на результат его трудов и рассыпанные по земле бордовые лепестки.

— И ты последнее время сам не свой.

— Потому ты решил… Подарить мне розы? — Элиот повернул к нему голову. Он улыбался, по-настоящему: глазами, уголками губ.

— Не подарить, а посадить, — возразил Квентин, но, решив, что подобная улыбка того стоит, сдался. — Ладно, да, именно это я и собирался сделать.

— Не подозревал, что ты такой романтик, — сказал Элиот, приобнимая его за плечо.

— Нет уж, ты подозревал, — фыркнул Квентин. — Даже говорил мне пару раз об этом.

— Хорошо, подозревал, — кивнул Элиот. — Но ты все равно превзошел мои ожидания. Я тронут.

— На самом деле я все испортил, — пробормотал Квентин. — Решил использовать заклинание и слегка не рассчитал усилий.

— Они бы все равно зацвели завтра, разве нет? — задумчиво поинтересовался Элиот.

— Хотел сделать сюрприз, — отозвался Квентин со вздохом.

— Я понял. И еще больше тронут. Правда, — Элиот повернулся к нему и, притянув к себе, обнял. — Можем потом попробовать еще раз, раз уж ты решил стать цветоводом.

— Я не решил, — пробормотал Квентин, сцепляя руки у него за спиной. Объятие было теплым, живым, искренним, и, оказывается, последнее время ему очень не хватало именно этих ощущений.

— Заходил к Фионе? — спросил Элиот, проводя рукой по его волосам.

— Ага.

— И как она?

— Как обычно, — сказал Квентин. — Передала тебе пирог, привет и приглашение в гости.

— М-м-м, начнем, пожалуй, с пирога, — протянул Элиот. — Я ужасно голоден.

Через неделю они даже решились сделать вылазку на филлорийскую ярмарку, а вот посадка цветов возле дома так и осталась отложенной на вечное потом. Стебли роз со временем окончательно засохли, пообламывались почти под корень, оставшись торчать из почвы куцым, едва заметным напоминанием, а затем, с годами, и вовсе сравнялись с землей.

Самое время наверстать упущенное, думает Квентин, потому что когда же еще у него будет такая возможность?

Фиона давно умерла, и цветником занимается ее дочь Инара вместе со своей семьей. Квентин помнил Инару еще пятилетней малышкой, которая совершенно не боялась ночного леса и дружила с говорящими медведями. Теперь она заняла место матери и так же, как и она, выращивает цветы, которые продает на местном рынке.

Люди исчезают, растения продолжают цвести. Мир Филлори нетороплив: лавку оружейника можно всегда найти на том же месте и через пятьдесят лет, и через сто, незначительным изменениям подвергаются разве что сами оружейники, все сплошь родственники, дед, отец, сын — после Земли с ее безумным ритмом жизни поначалу трудно привыкнуть к такой стабильности. Сейчас Квентин уже не помнит ощущения: как оно, когда мир вокруг меняется каждый день, а новости об этом атакуют тебя из десятков источников. Здесь все просто и знакомо, за ближайшим поворотом направо — домик цветочницы, все так же выделяется яркими островками цветочных клумб на фоне лесной зелени. Квентин бы сильно удивился, если бы оказалось по-другому.

Перед домом, вполголоса напевая незатейливую мелодию, подрезает ветки кустов молодая темноволосая девушка лет двадцати, рядом крутится маленький мальчик с игрушкой-свистулькой в руках. Квентин не знает их, но наверняка это к лучшему — он сейчас не способен вести приятельскую беседу и тем более отвечать на вопросы о том, как дела. Инара бы обязательно поинтересовалась, как там Элиот, но она, очевидно, сейчас уехала на рынок, и Квентин выдыхает: он бы не знал, как ответить.

Заметив гостя, девушка откладывает ножницы и идет к калитке, чтобы ее отпереть. Вид у хозяйки удивленный: этот дом, как и их с Элиотом хижина, стоит уединенно и люди, судя по всему, сюда до сих пор захаживают не так уж и часто. Узнав, что нужно Квентину, она удивляется еще больше. У девушки большие раскосые глаза и открытая улыбка, совсем как у Фионы. Внучка? Она скрывается за домом, в дебрях сада, и маленький мальчик лет пяти бежит за ней, не прекращая дуть в глиняную птичку-свистульку. Квентин вспоминает Теда в его пять и первые попытки сыграть простой мотив на обычной деревянной дудочке. Все было лучше, чем увлечение барабаном и порванные струны домры, но на третий час музыкальных упражнений даже у терпеливого Элиота начинал дергаться глаз.

Теперь их сын и сам — отец. Их с Элиотом внуки уже совсем взрослые. Квентин пытается понять, сколько же лет они их не видели, и не может. Время в Филлори течет неторопливо, почти незаметно, в результате человеческая жизнь на этом фоне кажется жизнью мотылька-однодневки. Еще вчера ты считал бесконечные минуты и дни, а сегодня уже стоишь у черты и, оказывается, ни черта толком не успел.

Девушка возвращается быстро, зажав в одной руке наспех завернутый в ткань саженец, малыш семенит рядом с ней — зареванный, всхлипывающий. В раскрытых ладонях он несет расколовшуюся на несколько частей глиняную свистульку. Не отрывая от него взгляда, Квентин снимает с пояса кожаный кошель, вытряхивает из него монеты. Он протягивает их девушке, но не спешит принимать из ее рук цветы, вместо этого Квентин наклоняется и улыбается плачущему мальчику.

— Дашь мне посмотреть на твою игрушку? — спрашивает он, протягивая вперед руки. — Вдруг я смогу помочь.

Ребенок за мгновение оторопело замолкает, бросает растерянный взгляд на мать, которая, в свою очередь, оценивающе смотрит на Квентина и, видимо, сочтя его вполне достойным доверия, кивает сыну. Тот, помешкав, осторожно высыпает в ладони Квентина осколки глиняной птички.

Фрагментов больше пяти, это не просто трещина, и здесь явно придется постараться, но Квентину не жалко. Он смыкает ладони, прикрывает глаза, в голове будто сами собой начинают звучать слова заклинания. Магия звенит в нем, проходит сквозь тело, аккумулируется в руках почти осязаемо, тепло. Квентин вкладывает еще немного силы, на удивление легко сосредоточившись, возвращает игрушке память и целостность, открывает глаза — готово. Он протягивает руки замершему в ожидании ребенку и раскрывает ладони, малыш удивленно охает, глядя на теперь совершенно целую глиняную свистульку.

— Летать она, конечно, не сможет, — говорит Квентин и легонько дует на игрушку в своих руках. Просто небольшой бонус. — Но зато сможет петь. Не бойся, попробуй.

— Спасибо, — улыбается девушка, пока мальчик осторожно берет в руки игрушку и с удивлением рассматривает со всех сторон. — Кажется, я о вас слышала. Вы ведь живете в хижине рядом с мозаикой?

— Я… Жил там раньше, — качает головой Квентин и не без труда выпрямляется. — Теперь путешествую.

Он уверен, что впереди его ждет длинный путь, так что почти не врет.

— Не нужно было брать с вас деньги, — вдруг говорит она, хватаясь рукой за карман передника.

— Почему же? Это вполне честная покупка, — Квентин жестом останавливает ее порыв. Пока он осторожно забирает из рук девушки живые стебли роз, укутанные тканью, мальчик решается испробовать свистульку в действии. Вместо обычного звука, на который способны все подобные игрушки, глиняная птичка начинает издавать трели точь-в-точь как живая иволга.

— Мама, ты слышишь? — взгляд малыша полон восторга, он дергает мать за подол юбки и улыбается. — Она совсем как настоящая поет!

— Будет так звучать еще около недели, — говорит ему Квентин. — Если, конечно, ты снова ее не уронишь.

— Я буду ее беречь, — с пылом отвечает малыш, крепко сжимая птичку в руке. Девушка немного растерянно улыбается и благодарит Квентина еще раз. Уходя, он понимает, что даже не спросил, как их зовут. Да и имеет ли это теперь значение?

После пешей прогулки и спонтанного применения чар тело ощущается ватным, неповоротливым, онемевшим: тяжесть, поселившаяся в груди, тянет к земле, но Квентин упорно двигается в сторону дома. Впившиеся в ладонь острые шипы розы как нельзя лучше напоминают о том, что он все еще жив.

***  
Рыхлая земля на могиле Элиота упрощает изначальную задачу: Квентин справляется с посадкой куста роз в два раза быстрее, чем ожидал. Он отставляет в сторону лопату, критическим взглядом оценивает результат. Ждет. Квентин думал, что после этого должно стать как-то проще, понятнее, но ничего не меняется. Впрочем, крохотную долю облегчения он все же испытывает — стебли посаженной розы живые, настоящие, миниатюрные бутоны ждут своего часа. Все так, как нужно.

Он наводит порядок во дворе, собирает разбросанные садовые инструменты, возвращает на кушетку упавшие оттуда подушки, не трогает только лежащие вокруг площадки плитки мозаики: они теперь на своем месте. Справившись, он наконец садится писать письмо сыну. Короткое послание, в котором сообщает о смерти Элиота, просит обнять от его имени внуков и забрать, если Тед считает нужным, некоторые вещи из хижины. Перечитывает, складывает самолетиком и, произнеся короткое заклинание, запускает в воздух. Немного посидев за столом, словно в ожидании особого знака, который ему так никто и не подает, Квентин вытаскивает из сумки ключ Страха.

Сжимает его в ладони, взвешивая, оценивая ощущения, тяжело встает. Он не боится. Сколько раз вместе с Элиотом они мечтали о том, что соберут мозаику и смогут уйти, что ключ — один или другой — откроет им заветную дверь сквозь время и пространство. А сейчас Квентин не хочет уходить, потому что ему придется оставить Элиота здесь. Но он должен попытаться. Иначе ради чего это все?

Квентин обходит двор и дом, внимательно осматривает каждую дверь и стену. Сердце бешено колотится в груди, и руки подрагивают от волнения, но минуты проходят, и ничего не случается: ключ в руке все так же молчит, нигде ни намека на замочную скважину. Слегка сбитый с толку Квентин заглядывает даже в душевую, но и она остается вполне обычной: ни порталов, ни свечения. Может, еще не время? Ощущая одновременно досаду и облегчение, Квентин идет старым, давно позабытым маршрутом — обходит хижину и углубляется в лес, направляясь к тому месту, в которое привела их дверца в часах.

В свой первый год в прошлом они с Элиотом часто возвращались туда — уставшие и отчаявшиеся, подгоняемые надеждой, что проход снова откроется и они смогут попасть в свое время и хотя бы позвать на помощь, раз не справляются сами. С каждым таким походом Элиот становился все мрачнее и задумчивее, он вообще намного раньше Квентина начал понимать, что дело не только в мозаике, не в цветных плиточках и их количестве. В очередной раз он просто отказался составить Квентину компанию.

— Ты же понимаешь, что это бесполезно? — сказал он, устроившись в плетеном кресле и вытянув ноги. — Впрочем, делай, как хочешь, я остаюсь здесь.

И Квентин пошел один: больше из принципа, чем из-за того, что верил в успех. Конечно же, чуда не произошло. К счастью, чуда не произошло, думал он уже потом, в расстроенных чувствах побродив по лесу на протяжении часа и вернувшись обратно. Когда они столкнулись на крыльце с Элиотом, у того на лице на миг промелькнуло такое искреннее выражение облегчения, что Квентину захотелось самому себе врезать.

С той поры ключ покоился на дне старого дубового сундука, замок которого запирался с помощью сложного заклинания. К месту открытия портала они больше не возвращались.

Теперь Квентин снова идет туда, откуда все началось: прокладывает путь скорее не по памяти, а по наитию, как они шли когда-то с Элиотом по направлению к мозаике — опьяненные магией и жаждой приключений, желанием все исправить.

Местность слегка изменилась за годы: крутой склон размыло дождем, земля просела, выровнялась, деревья наклонились в разные стороны, замерли в нелепых позах. Но Квентин без труда находит то самое, наиболее широкое в обхвате: в деформированной части его ствола когда-то и появилась дверь, ведущая из гостиной Коттеджа в первозданную Филлори. С опаской, будто может провалиться в другую реальность сию секунду, Квентин проводит рукой по шершавой коре, в ладони другой крепко сжимая ключ. Ветер едва слышно играет листвой над головой, тихо поскрипывают ветви старых деревьев, сквозь тучи впервые за день пробиваются солнечные лучи — мягкие, рассеянные. Постояв немного, Квентин садится на землю, опирается спиной о ствол дерева, долго смотрит в небо и, вздохнув, прячет ключ в карман.

Его место здесь, где дом, где живут их внуки, где над головой Элиота распускаются королевские розы, а Филлори — пока еще та самая почти идеальная волшебная страна, о которой Квентин так отчаянно мечтал в детстве. Он закрывает глаза и улыбается, тревога отступает. Квентин, оказывается, и сам не представлял до этого момента, насколько не желает уходить, и теперь он точно знает, что делать дальше.

Если передать послание в будущее невозможно с помощью магии, то почему бы не воспользоваться обычным способом? Ведь сейчас Квентин в Филлори прошлого, и каких-то восемь десятков лет спустя он вместе с друзьями впервые попадет сюда, чтобы чуть не погибнуть от рук Зверя, а затем стать одним из правителей волшебной страны.

Квентину вдруг кажется, что это все произошло с ним совсем недавно, буквально видит как наяву кадры их забавной и волнительной коронации на берегу, улыбку Элиота — растроганного и счастливого, серьезный и растерянный взгляд Элис, слышит фырканье закатывающего глаза Пенни и едкие подколки Марго. Королевы Марго. Разрушительницы — так назвал ее Элиот, торжественно и бережно возлагая на голову изящную корону. Через много лет здесь, в Филлори состоится свадьба королевы, и в этот день она получит подарок из прошлого. Должна получить. Во всяком случае, Квентин сделает для этого все возможное.

***  
Он возвращается к хижине, чтобы написать письмо в будущее. Собирает разлетевшиеся от порыва ветра листы желтоватой бумаги, садится за стол и замирает с пером в руке. Чернила медленно высыхают, пока Квентин с трепетной сосредоточенностью думает о Марго, воскрешает ее образ в памяти так тщательно, будто иначе она окажется ненастоящей. Красивая, дерзкая и жесткая — Квентин никогда не был тем парнем, которые нравятся подобным женщинам. Он достаточно длительное время считал, что и Марго лишь с трудом терпит его только ради Элиота. Вполне возможно, что поначалу так оно и было, и Квентин даже не может точно сказать, когда понял: Марго теперь — и его друг тоже. Она была не из тех, кто открыто выражает теплые чувства, а Квентин — не из тех, кто о таком спрашивает. Они, пожалуй, и не слишком часто говорили по душам, но каждый раз Марго удавалось найти нужные слова и буквально парой фраз встряхнуть Квентина, заставив вытащить голову из задницы. Возможно, временами это было грубо, но так уж выглядела забота со стороны Марго. Красивой, решительной и невероятно преданной тем, кого она считала своими. В первые годы здесь Элиот ужасно скучал по ней, хоть и не говорил этого прямо: но то, как часто и с какой теплотой в голосе он рассуждал о том, что сказала, сделала и как отреагировала бы в той или иной ситуации его Бэмби, было достаточно красноречивым. Квентин тоже по ней скучал. Наверняка с Марго все пошло бы иначе. «Раз вы не можете собрать мозаику, я найду, кто сможет», — сказала бы она. И, вероятнее всего, нашла бы. Но был бы в этом смысл? Сейчас Квентин уверен, что нет. И он точно знает, что Марго ужасно расстроится, получив письмо с вестью об их смерти. То есть пока Квентин еще жив, но явно не протянет дополнительную сотню лет, иначе все было бы намного проще. Но Марго умница: как бы ее ни шокировали известия, она сделает все правильно. Это еще один факт, в котором Квентин ни капли не сомневается.

Он выводит первые строчки письма немного неуверенно, до конца так и не решив, насколько длинным должно быть послание. Очевидно, что всего не расскажешь и не объяснишь, и он обходится фразой «но это долгая история», без лишних подробностей. Элиот бы наверняка смог описать их квест длиной в жизнь емко и достаточно понятно, не ударяясь в пространные рассуждения, но теперь Марго придется довольствоваться скромным письмом от Квентина.

«Просто знай, что мы прожили длинную и хорошую жизнь», — пишет он и ненадолго останавливается. Стоит ли добавить что-то еще? Например, о том, что у них была семья и сын? Или рассказать, как шумно и весело бывало на большой филлорийской ярмарке: вечером обязательно устраивали танцы, а уж если ты на них остался, то толпа обязательно подхватывала и кружила тебя, и звезды мелькали над головой в своем бесконечном танце не хуже неоновых огней ночного клуба. И, конечно же, каждый второй или вторая хотели танцевать с Элиотом, который первое время вообще делал вид, что ему здесь не нравится, они «просто привели Теда на ярмарку», а затем включался и вовлекался в процесс, и глаза его светились, и Квентин немного ревновал его ко всем подряд.

И как потом они брели через лес обратно, подсвечивая себе дорогу с помощью магии — в основном, чтобы развлечь уже порядком уставшего сына.

И как уже дома в нетерпеливом предвкушении ждали, пока он заснет, чтобы побыть вдвоем и с чистой совестью, уставшими и довольными, отключиться до утра.

Нет, наверняка не стоит описывать Марго все это.

Как и еще сотни других забавных, обыденных, грустных и счастливых моментов. Их, оказывается, так много для одной жизни и уж точно слишком много для одного послания.

Сообщать о том, что именно предстоит теперь сделать Марго, намного проще. Квентин придумал этот план еще сидя под старым деревом. Нити переплелись, детали паззла сложились, и он теперь знает о Филлори так много, как никогда раньше. Вчера он собственноручно вручил ключ Времени Джейн Чатвин, которая впоследствии с его помощью освоит сложную магию и станет Часовщицей. Той, что живет, жила и будет жить на Временной Пустоши. В месте, куда, согласно книгам, боялись соваться все жители волшебной страны. Конечно же, ключ до сих пор у нее — у Часовщицы, у Джейн, всегда был и будет. Отдаст ли она его королеве Марго? Что ж, Квентин считает, что они сумеют как-то договориться, ведь Марго умеет добиваться своего.

Он несколько раз перечитывает письмо, морщится, натыкаясь на не слишком удачные фразы, но в конце концов решает не переписывать заново, пусть останется, как есть. Не к чему усложнять. Теперь жизнь Квентина Колдвотера будет максимально простой и понятной. Правда, в небольшое путешествие ему все же придется отправиться. Навестить семью и передать послание. Неторопливое течение жизни в Филлори теперь должно сыграть ему на руку: меняются короли и времена года, а лавки оружейников и сливовые сады остаются на своих местах годами. Десятками лет, спустя которые потомки Квентина обязательно передадут королеве Марго Разрушительнице собственноручно сплетенную корзинку, полную лучших персиков и слив. Подарок к свадьбе с бонусом в виде письма и ключа, который они с Элиотом позаимствовали для выполнения задания.

Квентин долго перебирает ворох бумаг, которые принес из дому и сложил на столе, находит один-единственный затерявшийся среди них конверт, который, кажется, лишь ждал своего часа. Плотный, шершавый, из хорошей бумаги — он с готовностью проглатывает и ключ, и сложенное в несколько раз послание. Квентин выводит на конверте свои инициалы и кладет письмо перед собой. Сейчас ему уже точно легче, не в последнюю очередь потому, что можно ненадолго остаться дома. Пускай сейчас здесь пусто и одиноко, и так мучительно-тоскливо, что все сжимается внутри. Просто Квентину необходимо еще немного этой боли. Свыкнуться с ней, примириться.

Конечно, он не может знать наверняка, что план с письмом сработает, но лучшего и более логичного у него нет, все идеи закончились еще много лет назад, давно потеряли актуальность и смысл. Отодвинув от себя конверт и тяжело оперевшись на стол, Квентин думает о внуках, которых они с Элиотом не видели уже несколько лет. Наверняка совсем взрослые. По сколько им, по двадцать? Помнят ли они вообще о своих «дедушках-волшебниках», у которых гостили еще детьми?

Квентин думает: два дня пути, живописные места Филлори, в перспективе не так уж и плохо, собрать все необходимое, забрать важные записи, стеклянный шар с поющим деревом. Что ему еще нужно? Наверное, было бы неплохо сходить туда, где похоронена Ариэль, попрощаться. Он старается сформулировать, что хотел бы сказать ей напоследок, но в голову приходят лишь воспоминания о тех днях, когда они втроем были совершенно искренне и неподдельно счастливы здесь.

Это ощущение пришло не сразу, и даже не за несколько дней. У Квентина тогда вообще была куча шансов просрать все на свете, и он успел наделать достаточно глупостей, вспоминать о которых даже сейчас было немного стыдно. Но в результате они справились — каким-то чудом и, конечно, благодаря Ариэль тоже. С ней он будто заново увидел Элиота, присутствие которого рядом по большей части воспринимал как должное. Глупый, глупый Квентин. Конечно, Ариэль сказала это по-другому, но он все равно ощутил себя идиотом. Везучим идиотом.

Они тогда повздорили с Элиотом на ровном месте: ничего серьезного, просто Квентин встал не с той ноги, а потом целый день ворчал и раздражался без повода. Под вечер ему удалось окончательно достать Элиота, и тот ушел в лес, прихватив лук и стрелы. Наверняка выпускал их там в дерево на ближайшей поляне и представлял вместо мишени задницу Квентина. Сам же Квентин хмуро и сосредоточенно собирал плитки мозаики по цветам в аккуратные стопки — в надежде, что это его успокоит. Хотя какое уж тут спокойствие: минувший день опять оказался бестолковым и безрезультатным. Но Квентин даже нашел силы вяло улыбнуться, когда к нему подошла Ариэль.

— Знаешь что, — задумчиво сказала она, выслушав его невнятные жалобы на жизнь. — Ты совершенно зря сидишь тут мрачный как туча. Потому что тебе очень повезло, Квентин Колдвотер.

— Это в чем еще? — недоуменно моргнул он, как-то не ожидая именно такой реплики. Они застряли здесь надолго, квесту не было видно конца, и Квентин совсем не считал себя сказочным везунчиком.

— Элиот тебя очень любит, — пояснила Ариэль, выразительно глядя ему в глаза. Квентин каким-то образом умудрился понять, что лучше не спрашивать ничего вроде «в каком смысле?» и «что ты имеешь в виду?». Это и так было понятно. Щекам вдруг стало горячо от внезапно накатившего чувства стыда: получалось, будто Квентин намеренно не замечал очевидных вещей, и, отчасти, это было правдой.

— Иначе давно убил бы? — усмехнулся он в ответ, стараясь скрыть растерянность.

— И я тебя люблю. Так что тебе вдвойне повезло, — просто добавила Ариэль, проигнорировав последнюю реплику, и, развернувшись в сторону леса, бросила через плечо. — Пойдем!

— Куда? — поинтересовался он, откладывая так и не собранные до конца плитки. Черт с ними, все равно это занятие не помогает и не успокаивает.

— Поищем Элиота. И вы оба будете учить меня стрелять из лука, — ответила она, дойдя до кромки леса, и ступила на тропинку.

— Я думал, ты и так умеешь, — нагоняя ее, удивленно заметил Квентин. Он был уверен, что в Филлори все более-менее сносно управляются с оружием. Во всяком случае, те, кто живет в такой глуши.

— Вот и проверим, — весело сказала Ариэль, скрываясь за деревьями. — Догоняй!

Воспоминание плавно превращается в сон — Квентин и сам не улавливает, как засыпает здесь, в настоящем. Опускает потяжелевшую голову на сложенные на столе руки, закрывает глаза и видит во сне Ариэль — ее фигура мелькает между мшистых стволов деревьев то отдаляясь, то приближаясь. Лес будто бы знакомый, но в то же время все выглядит по-другому. Слишком старые деревья, слишком темно, и Квентин никак не может толком разглядеть Ариэль, лишь смутно различает, как белеет впереди ее платье.

— Догоняй, Квентин! — кричит она и весело смеется, смех разносится эхом, звенит, растворяется в пространстве. И Квентин бежит: во сне ему легко и приятно двигаться, кажется, что он снова молод и полон сил, а темный лес вдруг становится приветливым и почти уютным.

— Подожди меня! — восклицает Квентин, пытаясь закрыть лицо от мажущих по щекам тонких и острых веток. Он быстро несется вперед, перескакивает через трухлявые стволы поваленных деревьев, но бегущая впереди Ариэль не становится ближе.

— Сначала догони! — доносится до Квентина ее озорной голос, подол юбки скрывается за группой переплетающихся стволами высоких деревьев. — Спорим, я знаю лес лучше тебя!

Он усмехается и прибавляет скорости, пытаясь не упустить ее из виду, но в следующий миг останавливается как вкопанный: там, где только что виднелась женская фигура, уже мелькает меж деревьев рыжий лисий хвост. Квентин глубоко вздыхает и вздрагивает, почувствовав прикосновение чьей-то руки к своему плечу, затем медленно просыпается и открывает глаза. Ощущение прикосновения из сна так и не исчезает. Квентин поднимает голову и встречается взглядом со склонившимся над ним мужчиной с загорелым лицом, мягкой улыбкой и проблесками седины в волосах. Он кажется смутно, неуловимо знакомым.

— Папа, — тихо говорит мужчина, так и не убравший руку с его плеча, и Квентин с удивлением узнает в нем своего сына. Сколько же они не виделись? Года три? Как же сильно Тед изменился за это время. Квентин смотрит во все глаза и не может вымолвить ни слова.

— Как ты… Как тебе удалось приехать так быстро? — наконец произносит он, протягивая руку и обхватывая предплечье Теда ладонью. Настоящий, реальный, живой — не какая-нибудь там галлюцинация. И точно не сон.

— Я был уже недалеко, когда получил твое послание, — поясняет он, метнув быстрый взгляд в сторону — туда, где чернеет земля и совсем скоро распустятся цветы. — Вы не ответили на два моих последних письма, я беспокоился и решил приехать.

— Мы не получали от тебя вестей последние полгода, — качает головой Квентин. Он совершенно уверен, что они с Элиотом не смогли бы о таком забыть. Они обязательно отвечали на все письма сына.

— Я собирался сделать это раньше, — быстро говорит Тед. Его голос звучит ровно, но глаза влажно блестят. — Еще неделю назад, но замотался по хозяйству и пришлось задержаться. Мне жаль. Я мог бы успеть…

— Ты не мог знать, Тед, — Квентин, держась за его руку, поднимается. Ставшая уже привычной за последние сутки тяжесть в груди вдруг давит сильнее, растет, становится невыносимой. Кажется, что сейчас ощущения просто разорвут его пополам или рассеют молекулами по всей Филлори. Но, крепко обнимая сына, Квентин понимает: это всего лишь значит, что теперь он наконец-то может заплакать.

***  
Спустя час они садятся ужинать — Тед наверняка проголодался в пути, да и Квентин вдруг вспоминает, что ничего не ел за последние сутки, было как-то не до того. Он и сейчас не чувствует себя особо голодным, но вернуться к этой давней, банальной семейной традиции совместных приемов пищи ему очень хочется. Это ничего, что они сейчас всего лишь вдвоем — Квентин как раз давно не говорил с сыном один на один. Правда, поначалу он все больше молчит и слушает о том, как идут дела у Теда. А еще — смотрит, невольно отмечая, как тот похож на Элиота — манерой держаться, улыбкой, отдельными жестами. Совсем крохотный, неуловимый осколок бессмертия в детях. Квентин помнит, как волновался незадолго до появления сына: с большей долей вероятности это был его ребенок, но откуда было знать наверняка? Ариэль только по-доброму посмеивалась над этими сомнениями, она каким-то образом была уверена на все сто, а Элиот вообще не подавал виду, что ему это интересно.

«Ты же знаешь мое отношение к детям, Кью», — отмахивался он. Впрочем, после рождения Теда они оба внимательно приглядывались к нему тайком, чем изрядно веселили Ариэль уже на пару. К двум годам сын стал настолько явной мини-копией Квентина, что сомнений больше не осталось. Зато неожиданно оказалось, что он при этом — левша, как и Элиот.

В общем, Тед был в чем-то похож на каждого из них троих, и Квентин, конечно, давно не отмечал это специально, но сейчас, спустя годы словно видит четче, яснее. Открытый, прямой взгляд светлых глаз — совсем как у Ариэль, мягкую улыбку — как у Элиота и совсем немного самого себя, как раз именно это Квентину тяжелее всего оценить со стороны. Да это не так уж и важно. Главное, что Тед — хороший человек. Честный, смелый и добрый. И Квентин точно знает, что может на него положиться. В сумке Теда уже лежит запечатанное письмо для королевы Марго.

«Не беспокойся, пап, — заверил он. — Это станет семейной легендой. И обязательно попадет по адресу».

Квентину больше нет смысла переживать — теперь все зависит не от него, уже нет. Так что он может слушать истории сына и никуда не спешить.

— Ты, наверное, писал нам о чем-то важном, — вдруг спохватывается Квентин после того, как они убирают со стола посуду. — В тех письмах, что мы не получили.

— Все ждал, пока ты спросишь, — гладко выбритое лицо Теда озаряется намеком на улыбку, глаза загораются. — Наверное, моих посыльных птиц по дороге съели, иначе вы бы приехали. Это касается Фэн.

— И что с ней? — нетерпеливо спрашивает Квентин, стараясь не нервничать, ведь, судя по реакции сына, новости вряд ли плохие.

— У Фэн проявились магические способности, — говорит Тед. — Твоя внучка — волшебница.

Это казалось немного странным совпадением — что Тед с женой решили назвать свою младшую дочь именно так — с учетом, что о событиях, которые произошли с Элиотом и Квентином в будущем, они не знали. Больше всего это, по понятным причинам, взволновало Элиота, но внучка стала его любимицей с первой встречи, так что он быстро перестал дергаться.

Жаль, что он не успел узнать о ее магических способностях. Квентину действительно ужасно жаль.

— Сколько ей сейчас? — спрашивает он, понимая, что пауза в разговоре немного затянулась.

— Двадцать три уже, — говорит Тед, улыбнувшись, и продолжает серьезно. — Правда, обстоятельства, в которых это выяснилось, не слишком веселые. У нас тогда дом загорелся, и огонь как-то уж очень быстро охватил почти все комнаты, а Фэн его потушила. Точнее заморозила. Все случилось так быстро, она и сама не поняла, как это произошло, а потом сразу же потеряла сознание.

— Мне это знакомо, — усмехается Квентин. Таким же был его первый серьезный выброс магии, на который его спровоцировали во время экзамена. Он быстро отрубился потом, даже не почувствовав встречи с полом. — Есть кому ее учить?

— Об этом я и писал, — Тед кладет локти на стол и подается немного вперед. — Думал, вы с отцом могли бы передать ей все свои знания. В Филлори я встречал мало таких волшебников, как вы.

— Не думаю, что мои таланты аж такие выдающиеся, — качает головой Квентин. — Но у нас есть куча записей: заклинания, общие правила, рецепты приготовления магических зелий. Твоя мама настаивала, чтобы мы их собирали. На всякий случай.

— Ну, я так и не стал волшебником, зато теперь они точно пригодятся, — констатирует Тед и, одарив его весьма выразительным взглядом, продолжает. — Вообще-то я не об этом, точнее, не только об этом. Я хотел, чтобы ты переехал к нам. Теперь, когда квест окончен, ты ведь можешь это сделать?

— Я как раз собирался, — растерянно кивает Квентин, которого совершенно внезапно накрывает ничем не объяснимым, немного пугающим ощущением, что никуда он отсюда не уйдет. Просто не сможет. — Собирался вас проведать.

— Тогда я помогу тебе собрать вещи, хочешь? — Тед выглядит искренне обрадованным, готовым вот-вот подскочить и начать что-то делать прямо сейчас. — И можем отправиться завтра утром.

— Отличный план, сын, — Квентин улыбается, чтобы подбодрить не то его, не то себя, и встает из-за стола.

Сборы не занимают слишком много времени: в основном они разбирают и сортируют по стопкам записи, хранящиеся в сундуке, чтобы утром было удобнее погрузить их в повозку, на которой приехал Тед. Вещей у Квентина совсем немного: резной деревянный гребень — подарок от Элиота, трубка, которую давно никто не курит, несколько комплектов одежды и стеклянный шар.

— Красиво, — говорит Тед, беря шар в руки и разглядывая застывшее внутри дерево. — Он… работает?

— Да, нужно только немного магии, — Квентин касается стеклянной поверхности кончиками пальцев, и дерево оживает, начинает светиться.

— Оно поет? — Тед прислушивается, поднося шар почти к самому уху.

— Оно поет, — кивает Квентин и тоже слушает.

Сборы они заканчивают глубокой ночью, и Квентин настаивает, чтобы Тед занял широкую кровать в доме.

— Там удобно, — говорит он. — Тебе нужно отдохнуть с дороги, а я еще посижу здесь, во дворе. Может, дождусь, пока зацветут розы.

— Почему ты не ускоришь процесс с помощью магии? — интересуется Тед. Они стоят плечом к плечу на крыльце дома и смотрят в звездное небо. Задание выполнено. Вещи собраны. Квентина здесь больше ничего не держит, разве что эти цветы. Сущие пустяки, но для него это важно.

— Потому что некоторые вещи должны происходить естественным путем, — Квентин улыбается Теду и, похлопав его по плечу, спускается с крыльца, чтобы устроиться в одном из деревянных кресел, стоящих во дворе. С видом на лес. С видом на мозаику. С видом на уже пышный, разросшийся куст роз, которые легко покачивают в воздухе тяжелыми, крупными и пока еще закрытыми бутонами.

— Вот, держи, — спустя пять минут к нему подходит Тед, который принес из дома легкое покрывало. — Может стать прохладно.

Квентин ненадолго сжимает его руку в своей и кивает в знак благодарности. Тед улыбается уголками губ и, кивнув в ответ, уходит. Ему и правда пора отдыхать, а вот Квентину спать вовсе не хочется. Он просто сидит, глубоко вдыхая свежий ночной воздух, и впервые за долгое время ни о чем не думает, ни о чем не беспокоится.

Возле дома оранжево горят фонари, из леса доносятся привычные уху шорохи — период ночного безвременья, обволакивающего и спокойного. Квентин и правда теряет счет минутам и не может определить, как долго тут сидит, когда понимает, что не в силах пошевелиться. Похоже на сонное оцепенение, но при этом он не испытывает паники. Веки становятся тяжелыми, неподъемными, и Квентин закрывает глаза, хотя все еще уверен в том, что не хочет спать. Просто он немного утомился. Со стороны леса тем временем доносятся легкие шаги — кто-то идет по направлению к нему, и это точно не Тед, так что Квентин силится приоткрыть глаза хоть немного. Это дается ему с трудом, картинка получается смазанная и размытая, но Квентин безошибочно узнает силует человека, стоящего перед ним.

Это Элиот — такой, каким он помнит его с момента первой встречи. Высокий и стройный, совсем молодой, без намека на седину в темных кудрях. На нем узкие брюки, рубашка и, кажется, даже одна из неизменно-стильных жилеток. Почему бы и нет? Элиот уже умер и теперь может быть каким угодно. Квентину так хочется рассмотреть его, но веки снова предательски тяжелеют, закрываются будто сами собой.

— Т-ш-ш-ш, — шаги Элиота, его голос звучат ближе. — Все в порядке, Кью.

Квентину хочется ответить или хотя бы кивнуть, но он не может. Впрочем, это не пугает, все и правда в порядке. Элиот обходит его сбоку, привычным жестом касается плеча, тянет за шнурок, которым стянуты волосы.

— Ты сделал все, что мог, — говорит Элиот, медленными, плавными движениями поглаживая его шею. Квентин млеет, вниз по спине расползается приятное тепло, и он чувствует себя легким, легче перышка, вот-вот улетит с первым порывом ветра. — Теперь ты наконец можешь отдохнуть. Спи, Кью.

И Квентин послушно засыпает.

Волшебный лес ненадолго замирает, переводит дыхание в предрассветной тишине. Возле хижины с мозаикой медленно, в предчувствии наступающего утра распускаются розы, но Квентин уже этого не видит.

**Эпилог**

Ступать по земле на четырех лапах поначалу оказалось немного непривычно, но уже давно пришла пора менять форму. Не вечно же быть удавом и переваривать кроликов в блаженной полудреме. В конце концов, у него были дела и поважнее — он еще не совсем понимал какие, но в эту часть леса его тянуло чутье, а оно никогда не обманывало. Совсем рядом, судя по запаху, жили люди, и сейчас он, перекинувшись в лиса, направлялся в их сторону.

Он перепрыгнул небольшой ручей, остановился, чтобы обнюхать старое дерево на лесной опушке, где стоял небольшой домик с соломенной крышей и потрепанным козырьком над входом. Сбоку от постройки паслась лошадь, которая нервно шарахнулась в сторону, почуяв лису, но он не удостоил ее и поворотом головы. Лошади, даже если были говорящими, обычно оказывались либо слишком заносчивы, либо слишком глупы для общения, а он надеялся, что в этот раз удастся поболтать с кем-то нескучным. Впрочем, когда живешь так долго, почти с момента сотворения Филлори, все начинают казаться одинаковыми и не особо интересными. Но изредка случались исключения. Может быть, одно из них даже ждало его сегодня.

Место было знакомым — мозаика красоты жизни, он не раз бывал тут раньше в разных обликах и видел немало желающих разгадать смысл головоломки. Все они по результату оказывались не теми: люди в большинстве своем вообще были удивительно слепы и по части красоты, и по части смыслов, многие сидели тут годами, но, так ничего и не осознав, уходили восвояси. Но сейчас она была собрана, ключ исчез. Надо же! Он подошел к краю площадки, даже тронул лапой песок перед собой, будто не веря в произошедшее, а затем резко чихнул. Здесь сильно пахло розами, а тонкий лисий нюх был слишком чувствительным. Он чихнул еще раз и, недовольно дернув ухом, осмотрелся: рядом действительно рос пышный куст роз, три крупных цветка, кажется, только-только распустились. Неподалеку в деревянном кресле сидел старик, его глаза были закрыты, длинные седые волосы шевелил легкий утренний ветер. Человек спал? Может, это он сложил мозаику? Что ж, поболтать с таким действительно было бы любопытно.

Немного подумав, он поднялся, подошел к старику и, остановившись рядом, негромко тявкнул по-лисьи. Человек не отреагировал, только лошадь, все еще бродящая рядом с домом, отозвалась недовольным фырканьем. Тогда он набрался смелости (чего только не ожидаешь от людей с их неистовой потребностью поймать магическое животное) и, положив передние лапы на колени старика, ткнулся ему мокрым носом в ладонь. Тот даже не пошевелился.

Ну конечно! Еще один ужасный недостаток людей — они умирают слишком быстро. Он несколько раз медленно обошел вокруг кресла с неподвижно замершим в нем человеком, остановился, прислушался к ощущениям. Чужеземец и волшебник. Да, это могло быть интересно. Почему же они не встретились раньше? Например, когда он был филином-прорицателем и как раз жил в этом лесу? Или… впрочем, он уже не мог придумать, когда бы это могло случиться: если ты являешься большей частью магических животных сразу, упомнить, где и в какой форме ты жил, становится не так уж и просто. Да и не слишком важно — гораздо важнее происходящее сейчас.

Здесь, в этом месте, в этой временной точке все было в порядке. Правильно. Так, как и должно быть. Хорошее ощущение. Он еще немного пошнырял по двору, наслаждаясь гармонией и спокойствием, царившими здесь, съел лежащий под столом кусочек вяленого мяса, не без удовольствия почесал за ухом задней лапой и сладко зевнул. Где-то далеко отсюда творилась темная, деструктивная магия, и Филлори вздрагивала, волновалась, он чувствовал ее тревогу и необходимость уйти, но не хотел спешить. Было немного жаль уходить так быстро. Шкура предательски зудела, сигнализируя о том, что снова пришла пора менять форму: слишком скоро на этот раз, он даже не успел привыкнуть к лисьей форме, но делать было нечего. Предчувствия подсказывали, что ключ сейчас был далеко, в руках у девочки-чужеземки, и теперь слишком многое зависело от ее действий. Он был уверен, что все пройдет так, как должно, но работа есть работа, некоторые вещи необходимо контролировать. Так, на всякий случай.

Он несколько раз подпрыгнул, упал на землю, с наслаждением потеревшись о нее спиной, кувыркнулся через голову и встал уже на две когтистых птичьих лапы. Не слишком удобно, но он и не для того обернулся вороном, чтобы скакать на своих двоих.

Из дома послышался какой-то слабый шум, но ему было уже не до обитателей хижины. Он несколько раз на пробу расправил и сложил крылья, привыкая и рассчитывая силы, оттолкнулся от земли и взмыл в воздух. Сделав несколько кругов над домом, он поднимался все выше и выше, пока площадка не стала совсем крохотным, едва различимым квадратом среди цветастой зелени филлорийского леса, а затем и вовсе не скрылась из вида.


End file.
